


The ABCs

by aworldinsideaperson



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Summer Love, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldinsideaperson/pseuds/aworldinsideaperson
Summary: The Alcotts, the Blossoms, and the Careys. The three founding families of Riverdale are better known as the ABCs. For generations the ABCs have been marrying their children off to one another. It's a fate they have all come to accept and some have even embraced but after a summer of strain will Cassie and Jason's relationship survive or will they fall into the arms of their lovers?This is an AU where Jason is (obviously) not dead, and there is very little to do with the actual show of 'Riverdale' but I do not own any thing that does have to do with the show.





	1. Pop's Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters will contain pictures and since I'm dumb and can't figure out how put pictures into my works on here if you wish to see them (and you probably will since they are directly related to the story) you can find the same chapters posted on my tumblr account (aworldinsideaperson) or my wattpad account (kissmecait)

She stood behind the counter in Pop’s wearing her pastel yellow uniform and her hair in a high ponytail. She had been on shift since school let out and she had about an hour to go before she got off for the game. It was currently slow, most people having left already to get good spots for the show so when the bell chimed she stood a little taller and glanced towards the door to see Archie and Jughead making their way to a booth that housed Betty and Veronica. She watched as Archie slid into the spot beside Betty and Jughead jumped over the back of the booth situating himself next to Veronica then made her way over to take their orders.

“Hey Archie, Betty, Veronica.” She paused for a moment looking to the last occupant of the booth, a regular she had grown quite fond of. “Hey Jughead. Seeing as these ladies ordered without you, what can I get you two gentlemen this afternoon?”

“I’m going to go with a plain strawberry shake.” Archie said with a smile.

“And for you Juggie?” Cassie smiled as she looked at him but he didn’t even look at her when he answered.

“Just a chocolate shake for me thanks.” He replied softly.

“Great, it’ll be right up.” She smiled at the group, taking one last glance a Jughead before heading behind the counter to place their orders.

“Who’s that? Doesn’t she hang out with Cheryl, who has a thing against waitresses?” Veronica asked looking in the direction of the girl who just took their order.

Archie chuckled lightly at the thought. “Oh Cheryl totally has a thing against waitresses but that’s Cassie Carey so it’s different.”

Veronica looked thoughtful for a moment. “Carey? That names sounds super familiar.”

“It should.” Jughead interrupted causing the three others at the table to look at him.

“Cassie is  in our grade and she does cheerleading with us.” Betty explained.

“And the Carey’s own like a third of the town. Their name is on everything.” Archie added.

“Her’s is one of the founding families of Riverdale. The Careys, the Blossoms, and the Alcotts.” Betty Explained further.

“The ABCs.” Jughead interjected again with the nickname that had been given to the families long before anyone could remember.

“Why have I never noticed her then?” Veronica asked, now watching her take orders from a few booths down.

“Well, she only comes to like half the river vixen practices which is fine because she comes up with the routines and cheers. Also she is nothing like, well, Cheryl.” Betty’s voice was bitter with Cheryl’s name but it was understandable with the way Cheryl treated people, especially Betty.

Jughead huffed lightly at the thought before turning to Veronica to explain what Betty meant by her last statement. “She’s popular but she doesn’t go out of her way to make herself the center of attention.”

Veronica nodded then smiled as she turned to address Jughead. “Well whoever she is, she’s into you.”

“Jughead? No way.” Archie laughed at the thought.

“Yes way, did you see the way she looked at him, or hear the way she said his name? She’s totally into him.” Veronica explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

“She can’t be.” Betty retorted.

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah, and why not?”

“Because she has a thing with Jason.” Jughead stated calmly but by the way he said Jason’s voice the three teenagers around him knew that there was more behind it than he would ever share.

Veronica sighed and turned to Betty. “I thought Polly has a thing with Jason.”

“Yeah but not like Cassie’s thing with Jason.” Archie replied, hanging his head slightly at the thought.

The table was quiet for a moment, the three who knew what happened each waiting for someone else to explain and Veronica waiting for anyone to explain to her what was going on but it was finally Jughead who answered her silent questions. “The Careys, the Blossoms, and the Alcotts like to marry their kids off to each other.”

“So much so that it’s often hard to tell which family is which.” Betty shook her head and stirred her milkshake with the straw.

“That’s weird. And kind of gross.” Veronica said with slight disgust.

“It’s something they have been doing since they were the only 3 families in Riverdale, and from the second she was born it was decided that Cassie will be with Jason. And Cheryl will be with Mason Alcott. And Mason’s younger sister, Lily, will be with Cassie’s older brother, Carter. I actually feel kind of bad for them, especially Cassie but it’s just how things are.” Betty explained in a soft voice before taking a sip of her milkshake.

Jughead had been looking out the window as Betty spoke “Oh look, here they come now, The ABCs.” He said, his voice full of disdain.

They watched as a group of four teenagers walked into building and made their way to a booth at the other end of the diner. Mason and Cheryl sat to one side of the booth while Lily and Carter sat across from them.

“Why isn’t Jason with them?” Veronica asked noting the presence of only one red head.

“He’s probably with Polly. It’s friday so their parents already left for the weekend which means he can be home alone. Or with Polly. And since Cassie is working it’s not suspicious for him to not go out with the rest of the ABCs.” Betty said, her voice hardly above a whisper, finishing her statement just before Cassie stood in front of their table .

“Here we go, strawberry for Gingy and Chocolate for the one and only Jughead Jones.” Cassie smiled, placing a milkshake in front of each boy.

“Actually, I’m the third.” Jughead corrected.

Cassie smiled and laughed lightly. “I know, but it doesn’t sound as good.”

“It’s more accurate.” He insisted.

She just rolled her eyes and looked at the other three occupants of the table. “Let me know if I can get the four of you anything else.”

Cassie then turned from the booth and made her way to the other end of the diner to talk with her friends. As she stepped up to the booth she counted four people, the redheaded Cheryl sitting closely to a buff looking blond Mason Alcott, along with his matching blonde sister Lily and Cassie’s own matching haired brunett brother, Carter. There was a missing bookend, the other red headed Blossom. Jason. Though it wasn’t uncommon for him to not show up to Pop’s with the rest of the crowd he had promised he would be there to discuss the trip they had been planning to take to their family cabin over Thanksgiving break. It was a ways off but Cheryl was meticulous.

Cassie moved to stand before them. “Can I get you guys anything?”

“Nope, we are just waiting around for you.” Carter explained, draping her arm around Lily’s shoulder.

“Okay cool, I still have another forty-five minutes so get cozy. Wheres Jason?” Cassie asked, trying not to sound disappointed or concerned with his absence.

“Exactly where you think he is.” Cheryl answered in an annoyed tone.

“Oh.” Was all Cassie could say.

Mason smiled at the younger girl. “Don’t get so jealous. You know he’s coming home to roost with you in the end.”

“I’m not jealous. Whatever Polly and Jason having going on right now is between them.” Cassie explained, trying to sound sure of her own words.

“Honestly I don’t know what he sees in Polly Copper. It’s not like our parents would let them be together anyway.” Cheryl’s voice always became bitter when Polly was involved.

“I don’t know, Polly’s nice, she’s pretty, she’s smart, what isn’t there to see in Polly Cooper?” Cassie sighed, thinking about how easy it is to fall for someone who isn’t an ABC without even trying.

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes at the question. “She isn’t an A, B or C for starters. That relationship will never get off the ground, not truly. Relationships end one of two ways Cassie. You either-”

“Break up, or you die. I know.” Cassie had heard the phrase so many times she knew it word for word.

“Plus Mom and Dad will never let him die with anyone who isn’t an ABC. So don’t get worked up over it. Like Mason said, he’s coming home to roost with you.” Cheryl added leaning into her boyfriend’s side.

“Yeah.” The bell rang again as another group of patrons walked in. “Well I need to get back to work.” Cassie then turned on her heels and walked off to the now seated group.

Forty-five minutes passed quickly and soon the diner was emptying out as the teens that mostly occupied the seats left for the game. Cassie put away her pencils and notepad behind the counter while her friends stood by the door waiting. She quickly turned around, calling into the kitchen for Pop.

“Hey Pop, I’m heading out.”

“Alright Cass, see you tomorrow. Same time, same place.”

“Same time, same place. Bye Pop!” Cassie then turned back around and followed her friends out of the diner and toward the school for the football game.


	2. Girls Lockerroom Post Game

Cassie looked in the small mirror hanging in her locker as she applied a thin coat of Russian Red lipstick before dropping it into her purse. The Bulldogs had won the game by three touchdowns, all scored by Jason Blossom. Everyone in the locker room had changed back into street clothes and were currently chatting among themselves as they packed their things sluggishly. 

Lily shut her locker door and turned to Cassie. “Why are you working at Pop’s again?”

“Because I enjoy it.” She replied with a laugh.

“But why?” Cheryl asked dragging out the vowel at the end.

“Because it gives me something to do. Not to mention having money of my own.” She explained.

“Why would you need money of your own when you’re parents never say no to you?” Lily asked, truly baffled by the thought.

“Because it’s nice to know that it’s mine. I don’t know, you don’t get it.” She said with a smile.  
“You’re right we don’t.” Cheryl confirmed closing her own locker door.

Cassie rolled her eyes as her friends laughed together. She knew they would never understand why she loved working at Pop’s but they didn’t have to. As Lily and Cheryl’s laughter died down one of the cheerleaders in junior year rounded the corner of the rows of lockers. 

“Hey Miki.” Cassie smiled to her. It had been the first chance she had to talk to Miki since school started and she was happy to see her.

“Hey CC, it’s good to see you.” Miki smiled, hugging Cassie tightly.

“How was your summer Mik?”

“Good, I’ve been wanting to ask you, what did you do this summer? I saw all the ABC vacation photos and you were not in a single one.” Miki questioned. It was a viable question, it was strange for the ABCs to spend the summer apart. They never had before and with the other five spending the summer on beach after beach it was strange that Cassie hadn’t gone with them.

“I stayed with my grandparents in Connecticut.” She explained quietly.

“She texted a lot about a boy while she was there, but no pictures. Was he ugly?” Lily questioned teasingly at her younger friend.

Cassie smiled, trying to keep the blush from her cheeks as she shook her head. “No, just camera shy. Anyway it was just some guy I was close with over the summer, really no big deal just someone young to hang out with. Besides you know as well as anyone else that I am perfectly happy with and committed to Jason.” She did her best to play it off, trying not to remember of the best summer of her life too vividly.

“Even if he’s banging Polly on the side.” Miki said offhandedly with a laugh.

Cassie saw Betty’s eyes and face drop out of the corner of her eye at Miki’s words and she became enraged. “Don’t talk like that please, it’s degrading and offensive not only to me but also to Polly who, for one, isn’t here to defend herself, and two has only ever been nice to everyone. Including you. Remember that time you bled through your white shorts?” Cassie asked, her voice stern with the older girl.

“Yes.” Miki replied meekly.

“Not to mention her sister is in the room so you need to apologize to her.” Cassie crossed her arms and nodded towards Betty who was now looking shocked at the scene before her.

“But I didn’t say anything about B-” Miki tried to argue but it only enraged Cassie more.

She took a step closer to Miki, now almost in her face. “Apologize or I will kick you off this team so fast your head will spin.” She didn’t yell, but the tone of her voice was commanding the whole room and Miki decided not to push Cassie any further so she turned to Betty and whispered an apology.

“I’m sorry Betty, I shouldn’t have said that about your sister.”

Betty turned to Cassie who was smiling at her and smiled back before replying to Miki. “It’s alright. I accept the apology, and Polly will never know.”

“If I ever hear you say anything like that to anyone ever again, I will not hesitate to have you taken off this team. I will not tolerate rudeness in this locker room or on this team. Do you understand me?”

“Yes Cassie.”

“Good. Now get out of my sight.” Miki nodded before quickly leaving the locker room.

Cassie watched her leave before turning back to her small mirror as she ran her fingers through her hair. 

Cheryl sighed deeply as she slung her duffel bag over her shoulder. “Well that was dramatic.”

“I’ll have just as much respect as the two of you, Just because I’m younger doesn’t mean they can walk all over me.” Cassie explained with her head high.

“Good for you, we’ll meet you in the parking lot?” Lily offered while picking up her own gym bag.

“Yeah, I’ll just be another minute.” Cassie replied watching her friends walk out of the door.

Cassie finished packing up her gym bag before looking in the mirror one last time then slamming her locker door shut. When Cassie turned to them Betty and Veronica still stood stunned looking at the young captain causing her to smile at them. “Yes ladies?”

“Thanks Cassie.”

“Get used to it Betty Cooper, us River Vixens stick together.” Cassie said with a wide smile before glancing over her area to make sure she had grabbed everything. “Well I’m headed out; goodnight ladies, have a good weekend.” Cassie picked up her purse and slung her gym bag over her shoulder and mad her way out of the locker room and down the hall. 

When she finally made it out to the parking lot, it’s all but deserted. Aside from Jason Blossom leaning up against the iconic red convertible. She took a deep sigh and continued to walk towards the tall ginger.

“Hey, have you seen my friends anywhere? They said they would meet me in the parking lot.”

“Was one a thin blonde about yay tall,” Jason held his hand up to about the height of Lily. “And the other a redhead who looks an awful lot like me?” He asked, pretending he didn’t know exactly what she was talking about.

“Yeah, have you seen them?”

“Nope.” He stated plainly causing Cassie to smile.

“Jason.” Cassie laughed lightly, now standing right in front of Jason.

“Mason and Carter took them home, I told them I wanted to take you out to Pop’s as a way of saying sorry for this afternoon. Now get in, if we hurry we might still get a booth that isn’t near those rowdy football players.” Jason held the passenger's side door open and Cassie slid in, throwing her duffle bag into the back seat as Jason shut the door and moved around into the driver’s seat. Once the two were settled in Jason started the car and headed off in the direction of Pop’s Chock’Lit Shoppe.

“There’s really no reason for you to be sorry about this afternoon, I was working it’s not like it was a date or anything.” Cassie explain as she looked down at her hands and twiddled her thumbs.

“I know, but I promised I would be there and I wasn’t so I’m going to make it up to you. Not to mention we haven’t had a date since you got back to Riverdale so this seems like a good a time as any.”  Jason explained, and he was right. They hadn’t been on a date since she got home, actually in much longer than that, and people were starting to talk so Cassie let the subject slide and just enjoyed the ride.

The two continued to drive down the quiet streets of Riverdale on their way to Pop’s. It was late, close to ten thirty, when the game ended and almost everyone went straight home after the game to get a good night’s sleep. The one’s that didn’t usually found themselves at Pop’s, the only place open at that time of night. Most of them were football players looking for a good bite to eat after the game, other’s young couples trying to spend every last second they could together before their curfew, some just people who just weren’t quite ready to go home yet for one reason or another, but they all found their way to Pop’s. 

When they pulled into the parking lot Jason was quick to get out of the car and lightly jog around the front to open Cassie’s door for her. Once she was out he held out his arm to her and she took it lightly as they made their way into the diner.  As they walked in the little bell chimed and the smell of burgers and fries filled their senses, Cassie was relaxed by the atmosphere in her favorite place to be. Looking around the diner on one end of the place was a table or two full of football players, the other side was practically empty so they sat themselves on the other side of the diner away from all of Jason’s other friends.

They sat talking quietly for a few minutes about the weather and about the game and when one of the waitresses came around they ordered a plate of fries and a vanilla milkshake to share. The conversation between them was light and slightly awkward but by the time their shake was half gone things got a little deeper. 

“Why weren’t you there this afternoon?” She asked in a nonchalant manner as she stuck a fry in her mouth.

“I just got caught up with something.” Jason explained quickly hoping to get past the subject. But Cassie didn’t let up that easily. She never did.

“Would that something be Polly Cooper?” She sounded exhausted at the thought.

“Cassie I-” Jason started to defend himself but Cassie cut him off.

“I’m just asking J, I’m not mad and I’m not accusing you of anything. I’m just asking.” She explained, reaching across the table to hold his hand in a loving manner.

Jason nodded and squeezed her hand. “Yeah, I was with polly, but it’s not what you think.”

“What was it then?” She asked, her voice so soft he wouldn’t of heard it had he not heard the same tone a million times before from her. Soft and small, almost frightened.

Jason took her hands his and squeezed them tightly. He looked her in the eyes as he spoke. “We were talking, about how we can’t see each other anymore. It’s not fair to you, or to her. So that’s what I was doing this afternoon.”

Cassie nodded then pulled her hands from his to take a few more fries from their shared plate. “How long do you think that will last?” She asked, her voice louder now and he could see the ABC coming out of her.

“What?” He asked, confused by the question. 

“How long do you think it will last? You and Polly not being together I mean.” She was back to his sweet Cassie now, her voice soft again and it put him at easy. He put on an ABC front just like the rest of them, something they would use to command power and respect from the people around them and it was something they rarely did when it was just the six of them and something they never did in their couplings.

He thought for a moment about her question and about what his answer should be. He knew what she wanted to hear and he knew what he should tell her, what he wanted to tell her, but he knew the truth was always best. Especially with her. “Honestly, I don’t know. I want to say forever but I really really like Polly and I wish I didn’t because that would make everything easy but I do so it’s not.” 

Jason rubbed his hands over his face in frustration but Cassie smiled and reached across the table to take his hands in her own. “I get it. It’s not like we have a choice in this.”

“I promise I’m going to try my best to keep things friendly with her but not too friendly. I care about you Cassie and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know Jason.”

They looked at each other for a long moment before any conversation continued. “Let’s not talk about it anymore. Let’s just enjoy our date.” Jason offered. Cassie smiled and nodded, leaning in to take a sip of their milkshake. 

They didn’t stay much longer after polishing off both the fries and the milkshake. Jason drove Cassie home and walked her to the front door just before midnight.

“I had fun tonight.” Jason stated, taking Cassie’s hand in his and swinging them together.

“Yeah me too.” Cassie nodded and smiled.

“We should make this a regular thing, like once a week or something. Just the two of us.” He offered causing Cassie’s smile to grow wider at the thought.

“I’d like that.” She assured, giving his hand a squeeze.

Jason let go of her hand and placed both of his on her jaw and neck, holding her head lightly. They were quiet for a moment just looking into each other’s eyes, then the conversation took a serious turn once again. “I know things have never been as easy for us as it has been with Cheryl and Mason or even Lily and Carter. We’ve always had to try twice as hard to be half as close, but I’m going to try harder. I promise.”

Cassie nodded in agreement. If they were ever going to make this work they would need to be in it completely. “Me too. We don’t have much choice. It’s either try harder or be miserable all our lives.” 

“Well I refuse to be miserable.” Jason smiled which caused Cassie’s face to light up. She may have never been in love with Jason but she certainly loved him, just as he loved her.

“Same here.” She agreed. 

“Goodnight Cassie.” Jason leaned in and Kissed Cassie lightly on the lips before pulling away and walking off the porch back to his car.

“Goodnight Jason.” Cassie watched as Jason made his way to the car before pulling out of the driveway and towards his own house. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy for them, it never was, but they had to try. No matter how he felt about Polly or how she felt about the boy from that summer.


	3. Saturday Afternoon

The next afternoon the ABCs sat round the Blossom’s basement hanging out as they did most Saturday afternoons.

Carter and Lily sat together in a large chair, Lily cuddled up next to Carter’s body. Cheryl sat on one couch with Mason’s head in her lap. Cassie and Jason sat on the couch across from them Cassie with her legs across the sofa and in Jason’s lap. They had all been chatting mindlessly while on their phones until Cheryl cleared her throat, drawing everyone’s attention to her.

“So since someone,” Cheryl started but paused to glare at Jason from her spot before she continued. “Didn’t show up to Pop’s yesterday we should talk about the trip to the cabin over Thanksgiving break and the first qualifier party.” She explained as she ran her finger’s through Mason’s hair.

“It’s an A party so Lily and Mason are technically in charge of that.” Carter stated, pulling Lily closer into his body. They had always been the closest of the three relationships, it had always been so easy for them to be close and anyone that looked at them could tell they were in love, that they were soulmates.

Mason looked up and nodded to his girlfriend in agreement with Carter. “That’s true, and the A party isn’t that big of a deal anyway. Everyone is invited and basically everyone shows up. Someone is going to have to get their hands on a stockpile of alcohol but other than that there’s really no planning involved. Plus it’s next weekend so it’s not like we would have time to plan even if we needed to.”

“And as for Thanksgiving? We’re just going up to get everything cleaned up and ready for first cabin party.” Cassie said looking to Cheryl for confirmation but all she got was an awkward and telling smile from her friend across the room. 

“I know that’s what it normally is but Lily and I were thinking maybe we could turn it into another party.” Cheryl offered. This set Cassie off. She didn’t like change and this was certainly a change.

“Another party, are you serious?  That’s the week after the C party we won’t have any time to concentrate the guest list.” Cassie had now moved her legs off of Jason and curled her knees to her chest.

“Yeah, but hear me out, what if we had the C party at the Cabin?” 

“Then it wouldn’t be a qualifying party it would just be a Cabin party.” (CA)

“Well, yes and no. It would still be the C party and everyone invited would not automatically be invited to the real Cabin parties. It was just a suggestion.” Lily spoke to Cassie though it was more directed to Carter with a soft, loving tone as she ran her hands through his hair.

“Yeah, well it was a bad one.” Carter stated pulling away from her touch. He may have agreed with Cheryl and Lily but he would always stand behind his sister.

Cassie ran her hands across her face in a frustrated manner. “What I mean is that it’s the only time of year the six of us spend time at the Cabin just the six of us. Sure we spend some parts of Summer up there alone sometimes but usually it’s only two or four of us at a time when that happens. I think we should keep Thanksgiving as just the six of us.” She explained her tone calm and soft, much different than before. Jason slid from his side of the couch closer to Cassie and put his arm around her in a reassuring manner. 

“Fine fine fine, it would have been fun and different, but whatever. Let’s move onto more pressing things. How was your date last night?” Cheryl asked, smiling at her brother and young friend.

“It was fine. I was mildly concerned when my friends who said they would be in the parking lot waiting for me where nowhere to be seen. I thought they had been abducted or something.” Cassie laughed lightly hoping to convince them she wasn’t mad at them when she really was.

“Well we did plan on waiting for you but when we got out to the car Jason was waiting for you and he seemed so adorable waiting for his girlfriend that we had to let the romantic moment happen.” Lily explained giddy at the thought of romance.

“There was no romantic moment.” Cassie stated plainly.

Jason feigned shock. “I wouldn’t say that, sharing a milkshake is pretty romantic. Not to mention I kissed you goodnight at the door and I know that’s romantic because I’ve seen movies.”

Cassie laughed and laid her head onto Jason’s shoulder. “You’re all acting like it’s our first date or something and it’s not.”

“Yeah but it is your first date in a long time.” Carter spoke up, even he had been starting to worry about his sister and best friend’s and their relationship.

“That’s true.” Cassie agreed.

“The last time we went out, just the two of us, was before spring break last year.” Jason remembered the last time he had taken her out before last night, out to Sweetwater River for a picnic with stargazing.

“Before his thing with Polly started.” Mason interjected. Jason remember that it was only a week later he was taking Polly Cooper on dates instead of Cassie. 

“Careful Mase, she kicked a girl out of the locker room and almost off the team for talking about Jason and Polly.” Lily laughed, bringing up the scene that had been made in the locker room the night before.

“Betty was standing right there, there was no need for her to be rude about Polly right in front of her sister. Betty is sensitive to things involving Polly.” Cassie began to explain. Not that she needed to. No ABC ever had to explain themselves to each other. Not as a group. Everyone just understood that there was a reason someone did something and no matter what it was it just was and that was it.

Though things were different when it involved the Coopers. “That’s not your problem Cait.” Carter stated trying to reassure his sister that watching out for the Cooper sisters was in no way her issue.

Cassie thought for a moment then looked to her brother. “Maybe it should be. I mean, have you met Alice Cooper? To say she was high strung would be an understatement. That must rub off on her daughters.”

“It does.” Jason interjected, earning him a few looks from his friends. But not from Cassie, she used it as leverage for her argument.

“See, it can’t be easy being a Cooper so if I can make her life a little easier to deal with than why shouldn’t I?” It had been something she had thought about many times but more so in the last few hours following the incident in the locker room.

The room was quiet for a moment before Cheryl realized what Cassie was thinking. “You’re going to get close to her and Veronica aren’t you?”

Cassie shrugged. “Maybe. I mean, you all have friends outside of the ABCs why shouldn’t I?” The room was silent enough to hear a pin drop, creating an awkward tension in the group. Cassie looked up to the clock then stood up. “Anyway, I have a shift at Pop’s. Jason, do you mind driving me?”

“Of course, you can head out to the car I’ll be there in just a minute.”

Cassie nodded then began to make her way upstairs. “I’ll see you guys Later.”

Cassie sat in the Blossom’s car as she waited for Jason. She always liked this car, she remembered the day the twins had gotten it. It was in mint condition and while their parents had promised them any car they wanted they had their hearts set the 1961 Chevy Impala Convertible that had been their father’s pride and joy since they were small; and so when their birthday rolled around they found it pulled out of the garage and the once black car was now candy apple red with a big silver bow on the hood. Cassie remembered being almost as excited as the twins were and she couldn’t wait to go for a ride in it. Now she had ridden in it more times than she can count and it was still her favorite car to be in. 

She was torn from her thoughts when the house door slammed and Jason stomped his way over to the car, slamming the driver’s side door once he got in. Cassie hated it when Jason was mad so she kept her mouth shut as he started the engine and drove off down the road, first to her house to change into her uniform then off to Pop’s. 

When they pulled into the diner’s parking lot as soon as they came to a stop Cassie moved quickly to get out of the car but Jason grabbed her wrist lightly to keep her back.

“It’s not about you having friends.” He started. 

Cassie rolled her eyes. “What is it about then?”

“It’s about who you want to be friends with.”

“What’s wrong with me trying to be friends with Betty?” She questioned. Everyone who met Betty loved her and thought she was as sweet as maple syrup. There was not a single problem with Betty Cooper as far as Cassie was concerned. 

“It’s not about being friends with Betty either.”   
“What is it then?” Cassie practically yelled, now growing frustrated by the conversation.

“It’s about you being friends with Polly’s sister.” Jason sighed, finally explaining her friend’s motives but Cassie still didn’t understand what Polly had to do with being friends with Betty.

“What does Polly have to do with this?”

Jason sighed and looked away from her, letting go of her wrist before he spoke. “We’re worried that if you get close with Betty you’ll also get close with Polly and while I think Polly is great, that’s a problem. For both of us. If you start to feel bad about us for Polly’s sake then we’re all screwed.”

“I can’t help who I become friends with but I promise I will do my best not to screw up our lives.” She rolled her eyes and huffed before getting out of the car completely and walking into the building to start her shift at Pop’s.


	4. Monday's Lunch

Sunday had been spent between church and family dinner, two of the most important thing to the Careys. But when Monday morning came Cassie decided she was going to befriend Betty Cooper and her little gang of five no matter what the other ABCs said. So at Lunch on Monday Cassie spotted the five sitting together on the bleachers and made her way towards them. When she stepped up to them she caught the tail end of their conversation

“Why is everything weird here? Why can’t a date just be a date?” Veronica questioned.

Cassie sighed as she finally stood before the group. “Don’t worry V, you’ll get used to these small town antics one of these days.”

“Oh hey Cassie.” Betty said with a smile.

“Hello you five, mind if I sit?” They all made faces of confusion but nodded to her anyway before she moved up the bleachers to sit beside Veronica and behind Betty. She looked around to each of them with a sweet smile on her face before continuing. “So as you probably already know the first cabin qualifying party is this weekend, and we don’t normally do this but I wanted to extend a personal invitation to you five.”

“Really? Why?” Kevin asked, eyes wide.

Cassie turned him and smirked. “Do I need a reason?” She asked.

“No, just curious.” He smiled.

“Well B and V are newly minted river vixens, Archie is a varsity Bulldog, and I don’t think Jughead gets invited to enough parties. As for you, I heard from Carter who heard it from Mason who heard it from Jason who heard it from Moose that he was really hoping you were going to be there this weekend.” Cassie smiled at a thrilled look Kevin before continuing. “Anyway, reasoning aside, I expect to see each and every one of you at that party on Saturday but right now I have to work on some routines for cheer.” Cassie stood quickly and began retreating down the bleacher. She was only a few steps  away she stopped and turned back around to Betty. “Oh and Betty, that’s a super cute sweater. It totally suits you, but for Saturday maybe you should think about wearing something,” She paused for a moment in thought. “Red.”

“But red is an ABC color.” Betty said with a shocked expression.

Cassie shook her head. “No Betty, red is a power color. There is a shade for everyone. But if you’re uncomfortable it’s fine, it was just a suggestion. Anyway, I best be off; kisses to all.” And with that she turned her back and stepped off the beachers.

When she was out of sight Veronica addressed her friends. “Okay first off, what in the world is a ‘cabin qualifying party’?” She questioned. 

“It’s a party that to see if you qualify for the cabin party.” Archie said, as if it was simple thing but it did very little to answer Veronica’s question.

“Okay, so what’s a Cabin party?”

“Every year the ABCs host 4 parties at the ABC family cabin on the lake.” Kevin explain in only slightly more detail.

“There used to be 3 of the, back when they were the homes of the founders but in the early 1900’s the ABCs of the time renovated and made it all one cabin, and with every generation of ABCs that come along it gets renovated and changed to be modern for the times. My dad worked on the renovation made this time around, he said it’s pretty lit.” Archie laughed remembering how excited his dad had been to commission such a large project.

“Not that any of us have made it inside but that’s beside the point. There are 4 cabin parties a year, one during winter break, one at the beginning of summer, one at the end of summer and an ultra exclusive one over spring break. They are  **the** social events of the year.” Kevin said, stressing the magnitude of the event.

“They host 3 qualifying parties at the beginning of the year. The first is the A party. Held at the Alcott’s in september, open to all.” Archie started. 

“Then in October they hold the B party, hosted by the Blossoms. It’s email invite and only about half of the people from the first party get invited to the second.” Betty continued. 

“Finally in November the C party is held, it’s verbal invite only and there is a password. If it’s found out that you got the password without an invite you aren’t invited to a single party for a full calendar year along with whoever gave you the password.” Kevin finished his eyes full of excitement.

“Then on December 25th they go door to door hand delivering invitations to the chosen ones. If you’re chosen you are automatically invited to the 3 main cabin parties.” Betty explained, her voice giving way to her own excitement.

“What about the one over spring break? How do you know you’ve been ‘chosen’ for that?” Veronica asked, thrilled to hear of something to do in this town other than strip clubs and gay bars.

“We don’t know, we don’t know anyone that’s ever been chosen. Not even Reggie’s gotten into one of those and he is best friends with Mason, Jason, and Carter.” Archie said turning his focus back to the plays in his hand.

“The spring break party is just a myth.” Jughead insisted, taking a bite of his lunch.

Kevin sighed. “It may be a myth but that doesn’t make it not true.”

“It’s not a myth.” Betty said with a small smile.

Jughead turned to Betty with a questioning expression. “How do you know that?”

“Because Betty’s mom was invited to a spring break cabin party back when she was in school.” Kevin answered quickly before Betty even had a chance to open her mouth.

“How do you know that?” Veronica asked in shock. She had only met Mrs. Cooper a few times but she hardly seemed like a party goer, much less an elite party.

“Polly and I read it in one of my mom’s old journals from like the 11th grade. We found it in the attic a few summers ago.” Betty smiled, a guilty blush rising to her cheeks.

“So they do exist!” Kevin exclaimed in jughead’s direction.

“So, are we thinking of going to this ‘cabin qualifying party’?” Veronica asked hopefully.

“Yes.” Kevin, Archie, and Betty stated simultaneously.

“No.” Jughead said, turning back to his lunch.

“Oh come on Jughead she invited the five of us, she expects the five of us.” Archie explained hoping to get the answer he wanted from his friend but nothing was ever that easy.

“Well she will have to deal with the four of you.” He stated tossing a few fries into his mouth.

“Oh come on Jug, come have fun with us this weekend. Please?” Veronica begged.

“Yeah please Juggie?” Betty Pleaded.

“Jughead please?” Kevin implored.

“Please Jug?” Archie asked in his sweetest tone.

Jughead soon realized they were not going to give up. “You aren’t going to stop until I say yes are you?”

“Nope.” The four once again said in a simultaneously. 

Jughead finally gives in with a sigh. “Fine, I’ll think about it at least.” The group around him cheers causing several people to look towards them but they don’t seem to mind.

“I can live with that. For now.” Kevin stated, turning away from Jughead.

“I’m sure Cassie will be very pleased to see you.” Veronica added, turning to look at Jughead who now only hung his head.

“Not this again.” He practically begged.

“What? Did no one else notice the way she looked at him? Or that she didn’t have a reason for inviting Jughead? She is so into him it’s almost painful to watch.” Veronica claimed causing Betty, Archie, and Jughead to all roll their eyes and sigh. Kevin however nodded in agreement with her. He could see plain as day that Cassie had a thing for Jughead. He wasn’t sure what it was but it was something. 


	5. Summer's First Memory

Tuesday nights were slow, most people home with their families for dinner, most teenagers on curfew. Most of diner was empty, except for a few spots at the counter occupied by older gentleman, some of whom had been there all day, and a booth being occupied by none other than Jughead Jones. 

He had been their since they got out of school, setting himself up with a cup of coffee and his laptop. He typed away for hours not paying a bit of attention to the dozens of patrons that came in and out of the diner in the almost six hours he had been there, rarely even lifting his gaze from the screen. 

Cassie’s shift had just ended when she slid into the booth across from Jughead though he still didn’t look up, until she cleared her throat and began to speak. “What are you working on?”

He looked at her for a second before turning back to the screen. “A book.”

“About what?” She asked, pushing the conversation further.

Jughead sighed and looked up at her completely. “What do you want Cassie?”

Cassie looked down at her hands for a moment before looking up and answering him. “Betty and Veronica told me at practice yesterday that you weren’t sold on the party. Which I get I was just wondering if there was something I could do to change your mind.”

Jughead was quiet for a moment as he continued to look at her before turning back to his screen. “It’s about this summer.” He looked up again to see her confused expression. “My book. It’s about this summer.” He clarified.

“Wow, I never pegged you for a romance writer.” Cassie laughed lightly hoping to get the same reaction from Jughead but he didn’t laugh, he didn’t even crack a smile.

“It’s not a romance. It’s a tragedy.”

“Oh.” The air became thick and heavy and awkward between them, but she was determined to keep their conversation going. “Well, how far are you?”

“The pizza parlor. I’ve written the beginning a dozen times and I just can’t seem to get it right.” He explained as his fingers began to type again.

“Can you not remember it?” She asked.

Jughead sighed. “Oh I remember it. Do you?”

“As if it were happening right now before my very eyes.” Cassie closed her eyes and began reliving the memory for a few short months ago.

_ It was a cool summer evening in late June, only a few days after Cassie had arrived to visit her grandparents. They were out with some friends for the night and she had decided to order some pizza for while she binge watched project runway. The pizza parlor was only a block or so from her grandparent’s so she decided to walk. When she got there, as she stood in line she recognized a familiar gray beanie from the corner of her eye. It only took her a moment to place a name with the face, though it took her until she was through the line with her pizza in hand to be courageous enough to talk to him. _

_ “Hey, you’re Jughead right?” She asked, coming close to his table. _

_ “That’s me.” He said not even looking up from his screen. _

_ “I didn’t know you moved.” She tried to keep her voice light as she spoke. _

_ “I didn’t, I’m staying with my Mom and sister over the summer.” He explained. She had forgotten he had a sister but in the moment she did remember her name. _

_ “Jellybean right?” _

_ “Yeah, Jughead and Jellybean.”  _

_ “Cute names.” She smiled, hoping he would eventually look up to her but he still hadn’t moved except for his fingers across the they keyboard of his computer. _

_ “They’re just nicknames.” He explained with a sigh. _

_ “Yeah, well they’re still cute.” _

_ Jughead rolled his eyes then looked up at the girl, only then realizing who she was, but that did not deter his sharpness in attitude. “Did you need something?” _

_ “No I was just, I don’t know, making conversation I guess. I should get going. Before my pizza gets cold.” She turned around to head out the door but quickly stopped and turned back to him. “Hey, this is probably super weird but, do you wanna come over? I was going to head home and watch Project Runway and I know that’s probably not your thing but my grandparents are out and I ordered this large pizza and I will so not-” _

_ “Sure.” He said beginning to pack up his computer. _

_ “Wait really?” She had offered but she really never expected him to say yes. _

_ “I never turn down food. Let’s go.” _

_ The two walked the block and a half from the pizza parlor to Cassie’s grandparents. The walk was awkward and silent and she was starting to regret inviting him in the first place. Though it wasn’t like that for long. Soon the two were chowing down in front of the TV watching Project Runway, talking, making jokes and laughing together as if they had been friends their entire lives. Each of them closed off to the other but still open in a way they hadn’t been when the night started. Jughead was witty and sarcastic and boy could he eat, Cassie was smart and silly and nothing like the front she put on back in riverdale, though that part of her did show itself a few times throughout the night. It was nearing nine-thirty when she finally turned the TV off. _

_ “This was fun.” Jughead started, standing up from the couch to stretch. _

_ “Yeah, we should do it again some time.” Cassie offered with a smile as she led him to the door. _

_ “Yeah we should. It could, I don’t know, maybe it could be like a date or something.” Jughead’s face became pink at his own offer, he didn’t even know what he was saying until it was already out of his mouth. _

_ Cassie smiled. “I’d like that.” _

_ “Really?” He questioned, his eyes wide in surprise. _

_ “Yeah. I’d like that a lot.” She nodded as she opened the door, the two of them now standing in the open doorway. _

_ “Awsome. Ugh I should get going now though, it’s late Mom is probably wondering where I’ve gone off to.” He started but didn’t make a move to leave, still standing in the open doorway, his eyes never leaving hers. _

_ She nodded in agreement. “Yeah, my grandparents will be home soon so.”  _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Yeah.”  _

_ “Well, bye.” He started. _

_ “Bye.” _

_ “I’ll see you soon?” He asked, still making no move to leave. _

_ “See you soon.” _

_ “Goodnight.” _

_ “Jughead?” _

_ “Yeah?” He asked and before either of them could even think Cassie was leaning up and pressing her lips lightly to his cheek. _

_ “Goodnight.” She whispered before closing the door and leaning against it. “Damn it.” It was then that she knew she was going to get herself into trouble. _

She took a breath and opened her eyes to find Jughead looking at her, but it was only a second before he averted his eyes to the side.

“If you don’t want to come to the party I understand. I invited you because I miss you Juggie and I thought if you came, maybe it meant you missed me too.” She started, now Jughead was looking back at her, their eyes locked for a long silent moment until her phone rang pulling them both from their trance like state. “Anyway, Carter’s here to pick me up so I should get going. I’ll see you at school tomorrow. ” 

With that Cassie stood up and walked out of Pop’s to her brother’s car. As she slid into the passenger's seat Carter asked how her day was but all she could think about was if Jughead missed her half as much as she missed, and if he did maybe their story was a tragedy after all.


	6. Archie and Jughead: About A Girl

Wednesday evening Jughead was still thinking about Cassie. He hadn’t stopped thinking about her since that first night in Connecticut, sometimes it felt like she was all he ever thought about. He was sitting in front of Archie pick at is french fries, his mind focused solely on her and not paying attention to a single word that his best friend was saying.

Archie snapped his fingers in front of his best friend, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Dude what is wrong with you? You haven’t been right since you got back from staying with your mom, what’s going on?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.” 

“Jug, you aren’t eating. There aren’t a lot of things I am sure of in this world but the one thing I can always count on is you eating.”

Jughead sighed. “It’s not a big deal Archie.”

“If it’s bugging you then it is a big deal. I’m your best friend you can tell me.” Archie assured him.

Jug rolled his eyes. “It’s going to sound stupid.”

“Unless you tell me that you are all messed up over some multiverse theory then I promise it won’t sound stupid.” Archie laughed, attempting to lighten the mood but it didn’t help much as Jughead’s face became concerned.

“Well I wasn’t before but now I kind of am.”

“Come on Jughead just tell me. Maybe I can help.”

Jughead sighed and began to dg around his backpack. “Here, read this.” He said, pulling out his laptop and starting it up. He opened the document he had been working on and scrolled down a few pages before turning it around to his friend. 

“What’s this?” Archie asked, Jughead had never let him read anything before and he expected to never read what his friend wrote until it was on a bookshelf.

“It’s what I’ve been working on, it’s about this summer while I was away. Start here and read to the end of the chapter.” He pushed the computer closer to his friend and Archie began to read. They were quiet for a few moments as he read the words typed out onto the page.

_ He stood a few feet away, following behind her slowly as she marveled at the glass walls holding back millions of gallons of water and thousands of fish. She flashed him a wide toothed grin as she quickly walked ahead of him, too eager to wait the few seconds it would take his long legs to catch up. _

_ “I love the  water. I think was a mermaid in a past life.” She turned to him with a serious expression as she leaned against a piece of wall separating the aquarium’s tanks but he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “Don’t laugh at me, I’m serious!” She giggled playfully slapping his chest as he finally caught up to her. _

_ “I’m not laughing  _ **_at_ ** _ you. I think it’s cute. I could totally picture you as a mermaid.” _

_ “That’s because I was.” She stated firmly, the boy smiled and wrapped his arms around her body pulling her close to him. _

_ “You’re too cute sometimes.” He said before kissing the top of her head. _

_ “Maybe you could write me as a mermaid.” She offered with a sweet smile. _

_ He smiled and moved his hands from her back to her cheeks, holding her face steady as he memorized every inch of it. Her round blue eyes, long lashes, pink cheeks, her perfectly shaped lips always covered in red. “Oh darling, I will write you in a million different forms and you will be eternal.” He then leaned in and kissed her lips as if they were the only two in the world, slow and long and when they pulled away she was glowing. _

_ “Hold my hand and stroll with me?” She asked, offering her hand out to him. _

_ “Always.” _

_ “Don’t go all ‘Fault in Our Stars’ on me.” _

_ “I wasn’t. It was Harry Potter.” He explained with a laugh. _

_ She rolled her eyes and once again started walking ahead of him. “Oh my god you are such a nerd.” _

_ “Come on, that’s your favorite book.” He replied, taking long strides to catch up with her. _

_ “Touche.” _

_ He then reached down to grab her hand and swung it slightly between them. “Come on, let’s hold hands and be gross like the other couples.” _

_ The word hung in the air for a moment but once it settled in her mind she stopped and pulled on the boys hand get him to stop as well. “Did you just call us a couple?” _

_ His eyes grew wide at the thought, it had slipped from his lips and he hadn’t even given it a second thought. “Yeah, should I not have done that? Are we not a couple?” _

_ She smiled and shook her head. “No it’s not that, I just like the thought of that. Of us being a couple.” _

_ He smiled and squeezed her hand lightly. “Me too.” _

_ They spent the rest of the day walking around the aquarium hand in hand, and for the first time, they were a couple. _

Archie looked up from the computer at his best friend. “Wait, is this about a girl?”

“Yeah.” Jughead said simply.

“You’re this messed up about a girl?” Archie asked, now smiling at the notion.

“See I told you it sounded stupid.” Jughead pulled his computer back to him and began to save his document and shut it down so he could put it away.

“No it doesn’t. It sounds normal. You are going through a normal thing. Summer romances aren’t just book and tv fantasy it really happens. I do have to say though, I’ve written songs about girls I was into but a book? That’s dedication.” Archie assured him.

Jughead rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. “Yeah. I don’t know Arch, I just really liked this girl.”

“Yeah?”

“But we ended badly and I know I should be really mad and hate her but I don’t. I still care about her. I may even still be in love with her.”

“You do.”

Jughead looked to his friend in confusion. “How do you know?”

“It’s in the way you write her. You don’t write like that about someone you don’t love. How bad were things in the end?” Archie asked though he wasn’t sure he wanted Jughead to answer and bring up something that may hurt him.

“Screaming and crying bad.”

“Who was screaming and who was crying?”

“Both of us were doing both.”

“Well are you still in contact with her?”Archie asked.

“No, but I could be. She was just there for the summer she lives close by.” Jughead explained.

“Then why not reach out?” 

Jughead huffed and shook his head. “Things are complicated. Too complicated. It’s bigger than either of us. Anyway the point is moot she’s with someone else. So I’ll just have to get over it.” He explained before picking up his burger and taking a bite out of it. He then pointed to Archie’s plate. “Are you going to finish your fries?”


	7. Dinner at Thorn Hill

Thursday afternoon Cassie, Cheryl and Lily canceled cheerleading practice and spent the time combing through the racks of the mall, four separate stores and the only one to find anything for the party had been Cheryl. By the fifth store Cassie and Lily were just picking up anything in the right size that came in red. True to Betty’s comment earlier in the week, red was an ABC color. It was powerful and eye catching, everyone knew when they walked into a room and they, the ABCs, loved it; so for every ‘major’ event red was the go to color. Of course they had closets full of red dresses and skirts and blouses but they were things people had seen before and the start of a new ABC party season meant new outfits.

The three girls pawed over racks and racks of clothing only spotting a few worthy of trying on. As they stood in the dressing rooms trying on clothes, tossing aside more clothes than they were even willing to open the door and show Cheryl for, they spoke about one of the most common topics among girls. Boys. 

“How are things going with you and Carter? You seem to be closer now than you’ve ever been.” Cassie spoke loudly through the wall to Lily, Cheryl sitting on a bench just inside the dressing stalls.

“We are. I think he’s going to give me the ring soon.” Cassie could hear the smile in Lily’s voice as she replied.

Cheryl gasped. “Really? Do you know which one?”

“I’m not positive but I am pretty sure that it’s the opal one your mom keeps in her jewelry box, Cait.”

“You mean the one you’ve been salivating over since you were six?” Cassie asked, slipping out of yet another outfit before she even showed Cheryl.

“That’s the one.” Lily confirmed.

“Well I will have you know that when I went into her jewelry box the other day to find her black diamond studs I didn’t see the opal ring, so it could be in Carter’s pocket or it could be out being cleaned. There is no way to know for sure.” Cassie and Cheryl laughed though Lily was not as amused by the comment.

“Ugh don’t tease me like that! What do you think of this?” Lily asked as she stepped out of the dressing room wearing a lacy white crop top and a short red skirt that flared when she spun.

“That’s super cute! I love that top.” Cheryl stated with enthusiasm.

Cassie peeked out of her own dressing room and nodded in agreement. “Same. Get it or you’ll be sorry.”

“How are things with you and Mase?” Lily called out to Cheryl as she changed back into her clothes.

“Same as usual. We are in a good, steady place. I don’t see a ring in my near future but it can’t be too far off. I mean we are seniors so it has to be right around the corner. What about you Cait, how are you and JJ?”

Cassie rolled her eyes from behind the door. “We’re fine, not exactly in either place you two are in but we’re working on it. It’s harder for us than it is for the rest of you.”

“All because of Polly Cooper.” Cassie was sure Cheryl’s mouth must be biter with that name.

“Not just Polly.” Cassie argued, knowing that Polly may have been the catalyst for their recent struggles but nothing was her fault.

“What else could possibly keep you two from being closer other than his fling with Polly? That’s why you didn’t come with us this summer right? You didn’t want to be around him because of Polly.” Lily’s voice was closer now meaning she was probably out of the dressing room and sitting beside Cheryl.

Cassie sighed. “It’s not just that. Jason and I have always had trouble connecting the way the rest of you have. Long before Polly or anyone else that either of us have been involved with.”

“Are you talking about the guy from this summer?” Cheryl asked.

“It was nothing, just a summer fling but I had a taste of a different life, a life where I wasn’t Cassie Carey, Jason Blossom’s girlfriend and future wife. It was nice to be just Cassie for a while.” She explained, her voice heavy with emotions.

“That’s a dangerous mindset to get into when you’re an ABC.” Lily stated in a sad tone.

Cassie sighed again. “Don’t I know it.” She then finally opened the door and stepped out to show her friends the first outfit she had actually liked. “Anyway what do you think of this for Saturday?” It was a deep red romper with a deep v-neck in front and in the back with lace on all the edges. 

“Super cute!” Lily said.

“Jason will love it.” Cheryl added.

Cassie smiled and rolled her eyes. “Well that’s always a plus.”

Thursdays usually meant ABC dinners, this particular week everyone made their way to Thorn Hill where the Blossom’s lived for their weekly gathering. Corey and his wife Amelia walked up the stops of the Blossom home, their children trailing closely behind them. Cassie held a plate full of cookies, made by someone who wasn’t her or anyone she was related to, and Carter carried a bouquet of fresh flowers from their garden. As always there were met at the door by their lovely hostess who directed the gift to whomever happened to be standing beside her, this time it was Jason. The Carey’s were the last to arrive and as soon as they stepped into the sitting room they were being directed toward the dining room. 

It was grand as always, a long table, chairs on both sides and a Blossom placed at each end. Cassie was seated between Jason and Carter as she often was, Jason reached under the table and took Cassie’s hand in his giving it a squeeze. One of the thing she had confided in him about long ago was her hatred for these dinners, the formality of it all seemed out of line and just too much. Since she told him that so many years ago the one thing Jason could always be counted on to do was reassure her at these dinners. Though as soon as dinner was served his hand left her’s cold and empty again. 

She looked down at her plate, maple ham. They had every time they came to the Blossoms and when she was a child she thought that maple ham was all they ever ate. She still wasn’t entirely sure that it wasn’t the only thing they ate.

Cassie was off in her own little world when she was dragged back to reality by Molly Alcott. “Cassie?”

“Oh, yes?”

“Are you alright dear?” She asked in a sweet tone.

“Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about my history test tomorrow. I’m a bit worried about it.” Cassie explained, though there was no history test she knew of.

Jason reached under the table again and took Cassie’s hand from her lap and gave it a squeeze. “I’m sure you’ll do fine. You’re brilliant after all.”

“Thank you Jason.” Cassie smiled, squeezing his hand back.

“So Cassie, we were just talking about summer. Did you enjoy your time in Connecticut? I’m sure you missed Jason while you were apart.” Penelope Blossom spoke to the young girl now, a hard look on her face.

“Oh I did, enjoy myself and miss Jason.” 

“I missed you too, three months is a long time to be separated.” Jason said as his hand moved from her’s to her back for a moment before placing it back in his own lap.

“It is but you two will have your whole lives to be together. Oh Cheryl dear-”

Jason turned to Cassie and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “After dinner let’s go upstairs and talk yeah?”

“Yeah” Cassie nodded and turned back to her plate.

Almost an hour later plates were being cleared away and everyone was moving into the sitting room except for Cassie and Jason who excused themselves and went upstairs. When they walked into the room Jason left the door open a crack behind them and the two sat down on his bed together.

“I figured since we aren’t going to get to go on a date this week so I thought it would be nice to have a few minutes alone together, also it will give you a chance to breath. I know how much you hate these things.” He started.

“Thanks Jason.”

“Are you excited for Saturday?” He asked, moving closer to her.

“Yeah, I can’t wait actually”

He took her hand once again and held onto it as he spoke. “We might have to put on a bit of a show for everyone, just play up our relationship a little so no one talks. More kissing and being close, that kind of thing. Are you okay with that?”

“Do you have a choice?” She asked, her voice sounding slightly irritated.

“You always have a choice with me. You know I would never push you to do more than you’re comfortable with.” He assured her, now looking into her eyes.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, will you?”

“Oh yeah yeah, I get to kiss a beautiful girl I’m all good.” The two laughed at his remarks.

“Is Polly coming?” She asked, looking down at their hands intertwined.

Jason shook his head and sighed. “I don’t know.”

“Do you want her to?” Cassie asked, looking up at him once again.

“Cassie.” He started.

“Jason.” She replied.

He quickly leaned in for a kiss catching Cassie off guard. It’s somewhere between soft and rough, sweet and passionate. It was not an unpleasant kiss but she knew he was using it to distract her from the conversation they were about to have and she let it happen. She didn’t pull away from the kiss, neither of them did until there is a knock at the door causing the both of them to pull apart in a startled fashion to find Carter standing at the door.

“Well well well what do we have here, trying to bed my sister Jason?” Carter started, a smirk painted on his face.

“Only every day.” Jason laughed, winking at the girl beside him.

She shook her head at the two boys. “What do you want Carter?”

“We’re headed home.”

Cassie nodded and leaned over to kiss  Jason softly on the cheek. “Bye JJ, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” The two smiled to each other and then Cassie followed her brother out the door feeling both excited and nervous for Saturday.


	8. Cabin A Qualifier

In the blink of an eye Friday had passed and Saturday fell upon the town of Riverdale. For most people it was a normal Saturday but for the teenagers it was the first important party of the year and even the calmest of them was rocking on the balls of their feet in anticipation. 

Sometime after noon the ABCs all gathered together at the Alcott’s home to finish any last set up, hiding away priceless vases and things Mrs. Alcott would be devastated to lose. By four the girls were all gathered up in Lily’s room getting ready together.

“How many people do you think will be here tonight?” Cassie asked while applying a coat of mascara to her lashes.

“I don’t know, 150, 200 maybe? We don’t have that many more students than that at Riverdale, maybe 300, so we should expect at least half of the student body, no less.” Cheryl replied as she strapped on her heels.

“I don’t remember being this nervous last year.”

“You were. You don’t remember because you had two drinks, came up to my room and then passed out. You were such a lightweight.” Lily laughed remembering the sight of freshman Cassie laying sprawled out of her bed.

“I’ll be sure not to do the same this year. I want to remember being nervous.” Cassie smiled as she swiped on her favorite red lipstick. 

After several more minutes of conversation and fussing over hanging strings and earring backs the doorbell rang. The three looked at the clock showing that it was six-forty-five, fifteen minutes early.

“Football players, always the first to come and the last to leave.” Lily said with a smile.

“Should we go down now?” Cassie asked, eagerly.

Cheryl shook her head. “No, we don’t go down until seven. The boys can handle their friend for fifteen minutes.”

Cassie sat on Lily’s bed watching the clock anxiously for fifteen minutes, just waiting for seven, but when it finally struck seven on the dot Lily was flinging her door open and the three young ladies were making their way downstairs to the party.

Forty-five minute later and the house was packed with Riverdale teens. Drinks were flowing, music was blasting and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Cassie was standing in the kitchen with Jason talking to Reggie and Moose when through the window she saw the group of five making their way up the path to the Alcott’s door. She quickly excused herself, fully intent on meeting them at the door.

Cassie flung the door open to find not five but six people standing on the doorstep. “You made it!” Cassie exclaimed leaning in to hug Betty and Veronica at the front of the group. “And you brought Polly. It’s so good to see you, Jason is in the kitchen.” Cassie then hugged Archie and Kevin before leaning into hug Jughead but thinking better of it. “The drinks are also in the kitchen so let’s go get you six drunk.” Cassie began to walk away and the group followed quietly behind her, marveling at the party around them “Jason look who showed up.”

“Hey Polly.” He said, not even looking at her.

“Hello Jason.” She replied softly.

“Wow that talk you two had must make this really awkward.” Cassie blurted out looking between the two of them.

“Cassie, maybe you should slow down on the drinks.” Jason said trying to reach for the half full cup in her hand.

“Listen JJ, no. Oh where did Moose go?” She quickly jumped to another topic.

“Downstairs with Reggie, we’re going to start playing suck and blow once everyone is nice and drunk and Reg wanted a good spot.” He explained where the two had disappeared to. 

“Well then, you all better drink up.” Cassie then walked out of the kitchen and down to the basement.

Almost an hour later and everyone was gathered around in a circle, Cassie standing to the right of Jason, who was well past tipsy but not quite as far gone as the good beside him, his arm around her shoulders as they waited for Lily to explain the rules so the game could start.

“So for anyone who’s never played before the game is pretty simple. We’ll be passing the card counter clockwise, you have to hold the card using only your mouth. You hold the card by sucking, you transfer the card by blowing. You have to move the card between players using only your mouth, no hands allowed. If you drop the card you have to kiss the person you were passing the card to. So if I was passing to Carter and I dropped the card we-”

“Would never finish the game.” Jason blurted out causing the entire group to laugh.

“Well Jason if you know so much about this game why don’t you tell them the most important rule?” Lily offered.

“If you want to kiss the person to your right make sure you drop the card.” Jason turned to Cassie and winked.

Carter rolled his eyes and yelled out to the rest of the circle. “Alright everyone, let’s play.”

Lily started the game, she sucked the card to her lips and passed it to Carter without dropping it. As the card moved around the circle it got closer and closer to Cassie and Jason. By the time Jason was sucking the card off of Veronica’s lips three couples had already kissed, each time whoops and hollers going around the circle.

Cassie watched intently as Jason sucked the card from Veronica’s lips and turned towards Cassie. As she leaned up to suck the card from his lips Jason dropped the card and smashed his lips into hers instead. He wrapped his arm around her neck pulling her closer causing both of them to smile. The kiss was rough and filled with alcohol fueled passion and once again cheers were heard around the room. 

When they pulled apart Cassie picked the card up off the floor and sucked it to her mouth. The whole time she had been standing there she had never looked to her right to see who was beside her, so as she turned to give them the card she was startled to see Jughead Jones; the shock caused Cassie to drop the card. She watched as the card fell to the floor then looked up to see Jughead looking at her with wide eyes. There was a stillness between them that couldn’t have lasted more than a second but felt like hours. She knew he was here but she never expected him to play and she certainly didn’t expect him to stand next to her.

“Go on babe, kiss the kid and make his night.” Jason laughed.

Cassie quickly him, but what was meant to be a soft and simple peck quickly turned into a kiss they would have shared that summer. A kiss that was much like their first.

_ Cassie and Jughead sat together on her grandparent’s porch swing watching the sky grow darker and darker as night fell upon them. They had gotten back from a date, their third, over an hour ago but they didn’t want to part just yet, so they planted themselves and the wooden swing and talked about anything they could imagine, nothing deep but it didn’t matter, all they cared about was being together. _

_ As the sun set completely and the stars were no longer out shined by the sun they continued to talk, getting closer and closer with every word spoken. Her bare legs laid across his lap as she leaned against the arm of the swing. His thumb rubbing circles on her calf as they laughed about a stupid joke she told him. The joke hadn’t been funny but the way she said it way enough to make him burst into laughter every time he thought of it causing their laughter to pick back up every time it began to die down. _

_ “It wasn’t even that funny why are we still laughing?” _

_ “It was your face! It was so adorable it was like-” Jughead pulled a face similar to the one she’d sported only moments ago causing them both to burst into laughter once again. _

_ When their laughter finally died down their faces were closer together than they had ever been, their lips inches apart and before either of them were sure of what was happening they were kissing. It was deep and sure and filled with affection. It was a kiss she was sure would stick with her for the rest of her life, and when they pulled away there was pure bliss on both of their faces. _

_ “Was that your first kiss?” She asked, a wide smile on her face.” _

_ “Yeah, your’s?” _

_ “No.” He looked away from her, he didn’t know why he was surprised he knew she had kissed someone before he had watched her do it a hundred times. “But it was my first kiss with someone who wasn’t Jason Blossom.” Jughead looked back at her then leaned in to kiss her again, if he was honest he never wanted to stop. _

The kiss felt short but it wasn’t. It was thirty seconds longer than it should have been and forty-five seconds longer than anyone expected and when they finally pulled away there was that same moment of bliss they felt after their first kiss.

“Wow you really have him his money’s worth.” Reggie laughed from across the circle.

“I am to please. Do you wanna be next?” Everyone laughed and then the game moved on. 

It was a few hours later as Archie and Jughead were walking home that Archie brought up something that had been bothering him all night.

“It’s Cassie Carey isn’t it.” It was a question but it didn’t feel like one.

“What’s Cassie Carey?” 

“The girl you spent the summer with.” Archie claried.

Jughead looked at him from the corner of his eye. “What makes you think that?”

“I was across the circle from you and I got a good look at both of your faces when she pulled away. You two have kissed before.” Archie explained to his best friend.

Jughead scuffed. “I don’t know what makes you think that but you’re wrong.”

It was quiet for a moment as they kept walking, but Archie broke the silence once again with a sobering fact. “You know it will never happen right? You can never have her. Ever. Not really. Not in this lifetime.” 

While it was a sobering fact it was also a conclusion Jughead had come to on his own. “I told you it was complicated. Let’s not talk about this anymore, please. I drank too much and I don’t want another trip down memory lane when I’m like this.” 

They were now standing in front of Archie’s house. He started to make his way up the steps but turned around to address Jughead once again. “It’s easy to fall in love with a girl like that. No one would blame you.”

Jughead sighed and shook his head. “I fell in love with a different girl Archie. A totally different girl.” He then turned from his friend and continued on down the street, thinking of that girl he had fallen hopelessly in love with.


	9. Not Awkward Right?

The Monday afternoon following the party Cassie once again trekked herself out to the school bleachers during lunch to find Betty and Veronica along with Archie, Jughead, and Kevin. As they had been the Monday before, the five sat on the bleachers eating lunch and chatting. Cassie smiled and skipped up the steps to where they sat.

“Hello all, how are we doing today?” She asked, sitting beside Veronica just as she had before.

“Good, and you?” Veronica said with a smile.

“Fantastic. I actually came over to ask you all if you enjoyed yourselves on Saturday. By the end I was wasted and I don’t even remember seeing you leave.” Cassie explained and it was true, she didn’t remember much of what happened after suck and blow and doesn’t even remember getting home that night but she does have a vivid memory of Jughead’s lips against her own.

“We had a good time.” Betty replied with a smile.

“Well I’m glad that Veronica’s first party in Riverdale was a successful one. Did anyone hook up with anyone? Aside from the obvious.” Cassie turned to eye Kevin who smiled before taking a bite of his sandwich. “Which reminds me, Moose told Jason to tell me to tell you that he had a great time Saturday and would love to do it again. However, and this is me speaking not him, he is still officially with Midge and you don’t deserve to be treated like some back ally secret and if it was me I would drop him like a sack of potatoes. You and Midge both deserve better than him. Anyway, back to my original question, any hook ups?” Cassie asked, once again addressing the group as a whole.

“Betty kissed some guy from the water polo team.” Veronica offered up the information with a grin.

“Really, who?” Cassie asked wide eyed, Jason was captain of the polo team and if it was someone she knew it could mean double dates.

Betty blushed and shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. I wouldn’t do it again.” She explained.

Cassie scrunched her nose. “Oh, bad kisser?” She asked, making a face.

“It was very-” Betty thought for a moment trying to find a word to describe the experience. “Wet.” She finished causing the group around her to laugh.

“That is so unfortunate. I guess some people are natural born kissers and some aren’t.” Cassie replied through her own laughter.

Once the laughter died down Veronica attempted to move the subject of kissing along. “Speaking of kissing, you and Jughead kissed.” She had seen the kiss and she could feel from where she stood that there was more to that kiss than what met the eye.

Cassie’s eyes grew wide as she pretended to recall the memory that was still in the forefront of her mind. “I remember that, suck and blow, I dropped the card and we kissed.” Cassie smiled and turned to Jughead. “I hope that doesn’t make things awkward between us.”

“Nope. You weren’t overly wet and to be honest I don’t even remember it all that well.” Jughead looked away from her to his hands, unable to lie when he looked at her. The truth had been that he remembered every second and he craved it again and again.

“Well at least I didn’t leave a bad impression.” An awkward silence fell over the group before she continued. “Anyway, B and V, I wanted to come over and suggest the three of us hang out sometime. Go to the mall, go to Pop’s or literally anything. Does that sound like something you would be up for?” She asked hopefully.

Betty and Veronica shared a look for a moment before Veronica replied for the both of them. “Sure, when?” 

“Well I didn’t think that far ahead but put your numbers in my phone and we can text and hash that out.” Cassie handed her phone to the girls who typed their numbers in and handed the device back. “Awesome.” Cassie saw Jason waving to her from the field so she stood to leave. “I have to get going but it was nice talking with you all and I look forward to hanging out together sometimes soon girls.” Cassie began to walk away when Betty called out to her.

“Why?” Betty questioned.

“Why what?”

“Why do you want to hang out with us?” She clarified. 

“Well, Cheryl has Josie, Lily has Miki, and I don’t have anyone. Jason, Cheryl and Mason graduate at the end of this year, Lily and Carter the year after that, and then I’m all alone. I don’t want to wait until I’m alone to try making other friends.” Cassie smiled at them. “Plus I think you’re pretty cool. I should really get going. I’ll see you later.” Cassie flashed them another smile then finished making her way off the bleachers. 

Once she stepped off the bleachers Jason held his arms out wide and Cassie ran and practically jumped on him, four in the bleachers watching closely and one looking down at his hands. When she was back on the ground Cassie and Jason walked hand in hand back toward the school.

“So, what were you talking with them about?” Jason asked swinging their hands between them as they walked.

“I just wanted to see if they enjoyed themselves at the party.” She replied simply.

“Oh really? That’s all?” He asked, not quite believing her entirely.

“Alright, I also wanted to ask Betty and Veronica if they wanted to hang out sometime. Is that a crime?” Her reply held a bitter tone that made Jason hesitant to continue the conversation.

“No, It just isn’t going to make Cheryl very happy. She really doesn’t want you-” Jason started but Cassie cut him off finishing his sentence for him.

“Cozying up to Polly’s sister. I know. I also don’t care.” 

Jason sighed and shook his head. “I know you don’t care Cait, but maybe you should. Polly can be a bit hard to handle sometimes and I’m sure Betty is the same way.”

Cassie narrowed her eyes at the boy before her. “Everyone is hard to handle at time Jase, even the ABCs. Especially the ABCs. I told you, I am going to be friends with Betty and you can’t stop me.” 

“I’m not trying to stop you Cher-” He tried to explain but once again Cassie cut him off.

“I know. You’re not, Cheryl is, but you’re being her voice on the matter. Not to mention she wouldn’t be off her rocker about Betty if  **someone** ,” Cassie paused to give Jason a disapproving look. “Hadn’t gotten involved with Polly in the first place.”

“How many times am I going to have to apologize for that?” Jason laughed and rolled his eyes but it caused Cassie to stop in her tracks. 

“How many times?” She started with a sour look on her face. “Jason, you haven’t apologized once for what happened with Polly, and you don’t have to but you all keep acting like what happened between the two of you was somehow my fault and Betty’s fault when the only two involved were you and Polly. So don’t use you and Polly as an excuse for why Betty and I can’t be friends.” She was interrupted by the ringing of a bell. “Anyway, I have to get to call. I’ll see ya later.” She gave Jason a sad smile and turned to make her way back into the school.

“Yeah, see ya later.” Jason nodded and watched her walk away knowing that she had been completely right and hating it.


	10. Under The Starry Sky

Pop’s was pretty packed for a Thursday afternoon when Cassie made her way into the diner for her shift after school, and it only got worse after that. Every time a group of people would leave two would show up in their place and almost an hour into her shift the place was practically filled with teenagers. There was only one booth and a few spots left at the counter when Betty, Veronica, Kevin and Jughead walked into the building. They quickly made their way over to the open booth and settled themselves in. They were in the full swing of conversation when Cassie came over to take their order.

“You’re all coming to the last movie at Twilight right?” Jughead asked.

Veronica thought for a moment before replying. “What’s playing?”

“I haven’t decided yet, what do you think Betty?” He asked turning to the girl beside him.

It was obvious her mind was elsewhere as she answered. “I don’t know, maybe Rebel Without a Cause?”

With that Cassie bopped up beside them with a smile on her face. “Hey guys, what can I get ya?”

“Hey Cass, how’s it going?” Veronica smiled up at the girl.

“Busy, are you talking about Twilight? It’s so sad that it’s closing. I have a lot of good memories of Twilight.” Cassie’s face dropped as she looked at Jughead with his head hanging low.

“Are you going on Saturday?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, all the ABCs. Traditional ‘triple date’ though we never take the same car and we never park anywhere near each other so it’s not in any way a triple date.” Cassie explained with a shake of her head and a slight giggle to her voice.

“What do you think should be the last movie they play? Jug is taking suggestions.” Kevin asked,  joining in on the conversation,

“Oh gosh, I’m a sucker for old musicals, from Judy Garland to Marilyn Monroe is my favorite time period for musicals.”

“Gentlemen Prefer Blondes.” Jughead stated, still not lifting his head.

“What?” Cassie questioned with wide eyes.

Jughead finally looked up at her, straightening his back up against the back of the booth, looking at her completely now. “Your favorite musical, Gentlemen Prefer Blondes.” He explained.

“Wow Jug, how’d you know that?” Veronica asked with a shocked expression.

_ It was a warm summer night in mid-July, Cassie and Jughead had spent the entire day together and were now laying in the grass of his mother’s backyard, hands interlocked,  talking about everything under the sun and gazing up at the starry sky. _

_ “And that’s the story of how I broke my wrist at four years old.” Cassie finished the story she had just been telling. _

_ “That’s almost too adorable.” Jughead smiled and laughed at how cute the story had been despite the horror of it all. _

_ “It didn’t feel adorable. It hurt terribly. But they didn’t have to saw the cast off, my arm shrunk while it was in the cast so it just slipped right off. I think we still have it somewhere. It was purple and I think everyone in the pre-k class signed it. Even you.” She smiled and turned her head to look at him for a moment before turning back to the sky. _

_ “I’m sure I did.” _

_ “Do you have any broken bone stories?” She asked. _

_ “Nope, I’ve never broken a bone.” _

_ “Never?” _

_ “Never.” He confirmed. _

_ Cassie laughed. “Well then that’s the end of that conversation. What do you want to know now?” _

_ “Why do you work at Pop’s?” He asked, always curious as to way a girl who’s family had so much wealth would want to go anywhere near the greasy place Cassie seemed to love to work in. _

_ “I love it there, I feel safe and it’s somewhere where I don’t have to feel like I’m pretending to be someone I’m not.” She explained simply. _

_ “Do you feel like that a lot?” He asked, turning his head to look at her, her eyes still trained on the sky. _

_ She sighed and thought for a moment before she answered. “All the time. I feel like I have to be a sweet girl with a bitch side that no one wants to get on. Like I have to keep my head high and always smile even if I’m not happy. As a Carey I have an image to keep, I’m not allowed to destroy the illusion that being an ABC is the greatest thing in the world when it’s not.” _

_ “I’m sorry you feel that way. I wish things were different for you.” He pulled their hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand before laying them back down in the grass. _

_ “So do I.” She agreed before a silence fell between them, not awkward but heavy. “Anyway, why do you work at Twilight?” She asked, turning her head to give him a smile. _

_ “Similar reasons I guess. It feels like a home away from home, all of my best memories are there.” Jughead smiled remembering the times his parents used to sneak him and Jellybean into the drive in. _

_ “Who’s running the movies while you’re here?” She asked, having never thought about it much before then. _

_ Jughead shrugged. “I didn’t ask.” _

_ “I wonder what they’re playing this weekend?” She asked, more to herself than to the boy beside her. _

_ “Probably some old black and white that very few people are actually paying attention to.” Jughead laughed, knowing that’s exactly what was happening. _

_ Cassie giggled at the thought. “Most likely. No one ever really goes for the movie anyway, well I do.” _

_ “Has there ever been anything you’ve wanted us to play but we haven’t?” He asked, Letting go of her hand and turning onto his side. _

_“Just one.” She said, mimicking his action for them to look at each other._ _  
_ _“What is it?” He asked with a smile, his head now resting in his hand._

_ Cassie rolled back over onto her back and sighed, smiling as she thought about one of her favorite films. “Well, I’m a big fan of old musicals. My favorite is Gentlemen Prefer Blondes with Jane Russell and Marilyn Monroe, and I’ve always wanted to see it at the drive in. I don’t know why because I’ve seen it a million times at home but there is just something about seeing it on a giant screen will a hundred other people watching it at the same time that makes it different.” She explained. _

_ Jughead looked down at her with a smile. “When the summer’s over and we go back to Riverdale, I promise I’ll make that happen for you.” _

_ Cassie shook her head and blushed. “You probably don’t even have it.” _

_ “Even if we don’t I will find someone who does.” He assured her. _

_ “You’re too sweet Juggie.” The words hung in the air around them. The sentence felt unfinished and they both knew it, both too afraid to say the three words that would complete it. So instead they kissed passionately in the damp and dewy grass of his mother’s backyard, the stars shining brightly above them thinking, this is what love feels like. _

“Just a ugh, lucky guess.” Jughead explained, leaning against the table again and hanging his head.

“Guess mine next!” Veronica said in an excited tone.

Cassie looked at Jughead a moment longer before turning to move the group along with their order. “Um, it’s kinda busy. What can I get you guys?”

“The usual sound good?” Veronica asked the three around her nodding. “So a strawberry, a chocolate, a vanilla, a coke and a basket of fries please.”

Cassie nodded and began to walk away. “Great, coming up.”

It was seven o’clock on the dot when the ABCs sat down to dinner at the Carey house. Cassie was sat beside Jason as usual, across from them were Carter and Lily. Carter’s smile just a little too wide, his eyes just a little two excited and from the way he looked at Lily Cassie could tell that tonight was the night her friend had been waiting for.

Through the main course Cassie kept a watchful eye on her brother, his hand reaching under the table every few minutes to feel at his pocket. Half way through dessert he seemed more nervous than he had been before. His spoon slipping from his hand which she assumed was covered in sweat, he kept swallowing, his breaths were shallow. By the end of dessert she was beginning to fear from her brother’s life.

As everyone began to stand to go to the sitting room Carter cleared his throat causing everyone to turn to him.

“If I could have everyone’s attention please.” He began then took Lily’s hand in his before continuing. “Lily, we’ve known each other all our lives and we’ve known we were going to be together almost as long. I’m lucky enough that I fell in love with you and you fell in love with me, not all the ABCs have gotten that in the past but we did. This has been a long time coming and I’m sure it won’t come as a surprise to you or to anyone in this room when I ask, will you wear my family ring?” Carter asked finally pulling the box from his pocket and presenting the ring to Lily.

Her eyes brimmed with tears and she nodded furiously. “Yes. Oh god yes.” Carter smiled and took the ring from the box and slipped it onto his girlfriend’s finger. “Oh my goodess, see Cass, I told you I wasn’t crazy!”

“What?” Carter asked, making a face at the statement.

“Last week when we were out shopping Lily insisted she was getting her ring soon and Cassie teased her.” Cheryl explained with a laugh.

Carter laughed at the explanation and Cassie chuckled as well. “Cassie’s known about this for weeks.”

Lily’s eyes grew wide and her mouth hug open as she looked to her younger friend. “And you still insisted on teasing me? That’s just rude.”

“Well I couldn’t tell you and ruin everything could I?” Cassie attempted to defend her actions from her friend.

“The answer is no.” Carter said backing up his sister.

“She was so sure when she said it that I thought you told her already. I mean she guessed the ring and everything.” Cassie laughed, turning to put her head on Jason’s arm as he chuckled as well.

“That was the ring she picked out as a little girl, I wouldn’t give her anything less as the next Mrs. Carey.” Amelia smiled moving to hug the next misses Carey tightly.

Penelope Blossom sighed contently before turning to the other two young couples in the room. “One down, two to go.”


	11. Staying at the A's

As with every other Friday night throughout fall in Riverdale, there was a football game; and as they had so many times before the Bulldogs won. Though, this week, after a victory dance and a change of clothes the ABCs slid into vehicles and made their way back the the Alcott’s empty home.

The Alcott’s had always been the most emotionally supportive of all the ABC parents, they were also the most absent. Gone four out of seven days in a week, even when Mason and Lily were young, left the two to grow up with the most independence of the six children. Not that they weren’t all independent, none of the ABCs had helicopter parents by any means but Mason and Lily had always been a little more prepared for the world. While Cassie and Cheryl were having tea with their mother’s every wednesday at six and eight, Lily was home with the family chief learning to make meals. While Jason and Carter learned to play tennis and golf with their fathers every tuesday at eleven and twelve, Mason was learning to fix cars from their neighbor. But there was never a question of if their parents loved them. Whenever they were together their parents showered them in love and affection. There were twice daily phone calls to say how much they loved and missed them and family vacations during school breaks. Lily and Mason knew they were loved far more than the other four ever would. 

Even their home felt more loving than the B or C homes ever did. From the moment you walked in it felt warm and inviting. The walls were cream colored and were covered in both priceless art and family photos. The floors were a medium colored wood through the house, the furniture was comfortable and light shined through the millions of windows and glass doors of the mansion. Cassie always felt most at home when at the Alcott’s, she thought that this is what home was supposed to feel like. 

It was dark by the time the teens arrived but the house still felt full of light. They kicked off their shoes, the dropped their bags and scurried toward the kitchen as the boys smiled and took the belongings upstairs. When they flicked on the kitchen light the girls found an array of snacks, both store bought and homemade, spread out on the kitchen island. The girls squealed in excitement then Lily picked up the small sticky note attached to a bottle of Soda.

_ ‘For my three favorite girls. Love Mother Alcott’.  _ Lily read the note aloud and all the girls smiled at the sweet words. Molly Alcott always treated all of the children like her own, sending gifts for birthdays and other events she couldn’t attend, get well card and flowers even when the children had only come down with a cold. She was a loving and caring woman despite being absent the majority of the time.

“I love your Mom.” Cheryl smiled, pulling a cookie from a package laided out on the counter.

“Same.” Cassie agreed reaching for one herself.

Lily smiled and nodded. “Yeah, she’s pretty great sometimes. Oh look she left den key which means we’ll be able to watch movies! Come on, let’s go change then we can come back down for snacks before going to the den.” The other two nodded and began to make their way up to Lily’s bedroom. 

Lily’s room was all white with accents of black and teal scattered about. The boys had dropped their bags off in the room before making their way to hang out in Mason’s room for the night. The three changed into their pajamas, grabbed a yearbook and a notebook then made their way back downstairs. 

Once settled into the den with their snacks the girls found a movie to watch and dug in, laughing and giggling the entire time. They were downstairs for an hour when the boys showed up to the door.

“Knock knock, what are you ladies up to?” Carter asked as he leaned against the door frame, the other two boys just outside the room.

Lily looked up and smiled at him. “Watching a movie and junking out, we’re going to start narrowing the list soon. Do you want to join us?” She offered.

Mason sighed. “As tempting as that sounds, and as lovely as you ladies look, Reggie just called to invite us to a last minute party at his place. Just the guys from the team so we’re going to head over there.” 

“Alright, don’t be gone all night then come crashing and banging into the house at dawn you know how we all like our beauty sleep.” Cheryl smiled at the boys across the room

“We know, we won’t be out too long but don’t wait to do the list, we trust your opinion.” Jason replied, moving into the room to give Cassie a kiss on the cheek as the other two kissed their girlfriends goodbye.

“Bye boys.” The girls said in unison with a sweet wave.

When they were out the door the girls turned to one another. “We should get started on the list. Don’t want to wait until we’re falling asleep.” Lily offered before picking up the yearbook. 

Cassie nodded then picked up the notepad and they got to work. It wasn’t a long process, most people were invited to B party but it was a process that took a lot of discussion among the parties involved.

“Let me start by saying that A party was a total success and seeing as there weren’t many debacles this is going to be difficult.” Lily said, flipping open the yearbook.

Cheryl nodded. “Well let’s start with the obvious, Polly can’t come.”

“Why not?” Cassie asked the girl beside her.

Lily chuckled. “Polly, Jason, where have you been?” She explained.

“No, I know that, all I’m saying is that.” Cassie paused for a moment to find the right explanation. “I was with Jason all night, he and Polly said hello to one another and that was as close as they got all night.” 

“This time, but what if next time you aren’t by him all night.” Lily replied with sad eyes.

“We have to trust Jason. If he says things are over with Polly then we need to leave it at that. Besides, we should punish Polly for Jason’s indiscretions. He went after her in the beginning and you all act like it was the other way around.” Cassie said, annoyance beginning to bubble inside her.

“Fine, Polly can come.” Cheryl scoffed and rolled her eyes before continuing. “However Carver Yates, he has got to go. He downed an entire bottle of whisky and took his pants off. That is a penis I was never interested in seeing.” The three girls laughed and added his name to the list. This continued for almost two hours, coming up with names and reason to exclude them from B party. The girls laughing and smiling the entire time; sometimes it was nice to sit a top the social pyramid, though the three never knew anything else.


	12. We'll Always Have The Summer

August 15th,  **that** summer.

_ It was late afternoon when Cassie stepped onto the porch of Jughead’s mother’s. She bounced on the balls of her feet as she knocked on the door, waiting impatiently the ten seconds it took for someone to answer. _

_ Jughead quickly swung the door open to find Cassie on the other side, and excited smile painted on her face. “Hey, what’s up?” He asked, leaning against the door frame. _

_ “Do you wanna do something illegal?” She asked with wide and hope filled eyes. _

_ Jughead’s jaw dropped, searching Cassie’s face for any indication of deception. “What kind of question is that?” _

_ “Come on, it’s only illegal if we get caught and I don’t plan on getting caught.” She explained quickly. _

_ Jughead sighed and turned to peer into the house before stepping completely onto the porch and closing the door behind him. “I’m listening.” _

_ “Let’s go to the drive in.”  _

_ His face scrunched up in confusion. “The drive in? How is that illegal?” _

_ “I’m going to drive us.” She explained still smiling. _

_ “We’re fifteen, you don’t even have a permit yet.” _

_ “That’s the illegal part!” She exclaimed, her smile doubling in size.  _

_ Jughead’s eyes grew wide as he looked at her. “Are you crazy? We could just go to the theater like normal teenagers, have adults drop us off. All legal.” He offered. _

_ “Yeah, but it’s not the drive in so it’s not the same. Plus they’re playing Casablanca and I’ve never seen it, find a movie theater around here playing Casablanca tonight and we’ll go.” _

_ Jughead sighed again and crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you even know how to drive?” _

_ “Yes I do. Jason let me drive more than a few times after the twins got the impala. I’ve been their DD at a few parties.” _

_ “Where are we going to get a car?” He asked, starting to actually consider the idea. _

_ “My grandparents said I could borrow one of theirs.” _

_ “Just like that? Knowing you can’t drive?” He asked, confused as to how they could be so lenient on the matter. _

_ “Well, sometimes they think I’m Lily and that helps.” _

_ Jughead thought about it a moment before deciding he needed more time to think. “Do I have time to think about it?” _

_ “You have an hour. Any longer than that and we won’t make it in time for the movie.” She explained. _

_ “Alright, I’ll come over to your’s in a hour, sound good?” He offered. _

_ “Yeah, see you soon.” Cassie leaned up and kissed Jughead quickly before turning around and leaving once again. Jughead watched her walk away and once she was completely out of sight he shook his head and turned back into the house. _

_ An hour later Jughead was on Cassie’s grandparent’s porch knocking quickly then stepping back, trying to keep calm as he waited for an answer. Cassie slowly opened the door and smiled when she saw the boy on her porch, but before she could even say hello he was already speaking excitedly. _

_ “Alright let’s do this.” Jughead stated with a smile. _

_ Cassie’s face contorted into a confused expression. “Do what?” _

_ His eyes grew wide at the question, how could she have forgotten their plans in only an hour. “Go to the drive in.” _

_ Cassie’s jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide in shock. “Oh my god you thought I was serious.” _

_ Jughead’s face dropped. “You weren’t serious?” _

_ “No, but I appreciate the enthusiasm and willingness to do anything.” She grinned at the thought of him so willing to follow her anywhere. _

_ “Oh, well I’m kind of disappointed now, I was looking forward to going to the drive in.” _

_ “I’m sorry, but how about you come in and I’ll show you what I have planned instead.” Cassie smiled and turned around to lead Jughead into the house. She led him through the house and into a large backyard that looked to be set up as a mock outdoor theater. There was a large backyard chair filled with pillows and blankets, and a projection screen set up across from it the seat and a projector beside it. “As you can see, we’ve got the big comfy lounging chair, pillows, blankets, a projector, a screen and Casablanca all set up on my laptop ready for it to be dark out.” She explained pointing to each individual item as she said it before turning to a table filled with more snacks than Jughead could have ever imagined. “We also have a shit ton of snacks to junk out on if we want.” _

_ “This is awesome.” He stated with a smile. _

_ “Better than a drive in?” She asked. _

_ He slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. “It’s more romantic that’s for sure.” _

_ “Come on, it’ll be dark soon, we should get situated.” _

_ The two grabbed some snacks before setting up the computer to be reached from the chair. Cassie then sat down on the chair and snuggled into the blankets followed by Jughead snuggling in beside her. They chatted a bit about Cassie’s suggestion earlier in the day and a number of other thing, then just as the sun dipped beyond the horizon Jughead pressed play on the movie and Casablanca was brought to life before them on the screen. _

_ Half way through the movie Cassie’s head was resting on Jugheads shoulder as she stared off at the screen, lost in the world playing before her. She began to think, to let her mind wander of how right this felt, of how perfect it was and yet she knew it would all have to end in only a few days time. She looked up at Jughead who was completely engrossed in the film before them. She leaned up and lightly kissed his cheek causing him to smile and turn to her. _

_ “What was that for?” He asked. _

_ “I don’t know.” She smiled, leaning in this time to kiss his lips softly; their lips only touching for a moment before Jughead pulled away. _

_ “We only have a few more days left of summer, what happens when we go back.” He began with a sad expression. _

_ “Please Juggie, I don’t want to talk about it, I don’t want to think about it, I just want you to kiss me.” _

_ Jughead smiled softly at her, his hand moving to rest on her cheek. His thumb rubbed over her soft skin as he admired her big blue eyes looking at him sweetly for what had to be close to the millionth time that summer. He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered shut then leaned in to kiss her lips softly. He felt her smile as their lips moved together, he wanted to take this moment and save it in a jar. The way her face felt in his hand, the taste of the mint and vanilla lip balm she slathered on a hundred times a day, the smell of the warm summer air that would soon turn to a crisp fall that would tear them apart. He wanted to engrain this image of her into the back of his eyelids and save it for eternity. But he knew he couldn’t. He knew that with the end of summer would come the end of this girl, the end of what they had shared and she would no longer be his Cassie. She would turn back into a queen and he would go back to being a blip on her radar as she strode through school with her head held high and her friends on each side.  _

_ He knew nothing would come of this, and yet he continued to move his lips against hers as the movie played in the background; lips and tongues moving together until ‘The End’ painted itself across the screen, only then did they move apart, Cassie resting her head back on Jughead’s shoulder. _

_ “Do you think it’s true what the song says, that the world will always welcome lovers?” She asked. _

_ “Maybe, but it won’t always be kind to them.” Jughead replied, standing up from the lounger and stretching out. “I should get going.” _

_ “Juggie, please stay. Stay with me tonight we’ll sleep right here, just the two of us and no one else will have to know.” Cassie looked at him with pleading eyes and while he stood strong for a few moments he quickly gave in sitting back down and allowing Cassie to rest her head on his chest. _

_ The two were quite a few moments longer, Cassie slowly drifting off and Jughead watching her with a soft smile. “I don’t think I could write a more perfect romance scene if I tried.” He said, moving a hand to rub her back. He knew it would all go back to how it was, but none of that mattered right now, all that mattered was he was here right now with her and no matter what they would always have the summer. _


	13. Diners, Drive-Ins, and Diamonds

The Six ABCs sat in a corner booth at Pop’s. All three sets cozied up and coupled up, Carter and Lily snuggled together on the right side, Mason and Cheryl holding hands to the left and Cassie and Jason sat in the middle with more than an inch of space between them and there was a definite awkwardness surrounding them. 

The last conversation Cassie and Jason had, had been an argument on Monday. Of course they had spoken since then but always in a group setting and never directly to one another and while tonight was technically a triple date all the couples would be in separate vehicles which meant the two would eventually have to have a conversation. 

The sun was still in the sky but beginning to fall closer and closer to the tree line that surrounded the small town. People weren’t quite clearing out of Pop’s just yet but soon people would be racing to get good spots for the final show at Twilight. Cheryl and Mason and Carter and Lily, were each engrossed in their separate conversations, Jason was leaning against the back of the booth scrolling through his phone and Cassie was leaned against the table picking at the basket of fries they had ordered over an hour before; they were cold but she still couldn’t keep her hands off them. It was mindless, picking up the fry and popping it into her mouth, she didn’t have to think while she did it and that was a good thing for the time being. She was brought back by the sound of Cheryl’s voice.

“Cait, are you coming?” Cheryl asked, everyone already standing and waiting for her. 

Cassie took a moment to breath, nodded her head and then brushed the salt from her fingertips before sliding out of the booth. Once she was standing Jason slung his arm over her shoulder and Cassie painted a smile onto her face as half the patrons watched the six of them walk out of the diner and to their cars. Once outside the couple's split off to their separate vehicles. Lily and Carter taking hold of each other’s hands after sliding into his deep red Bentley, quickly starting the vehicle and driving off.  Mason and Cheryl giving each other a light kiss before pulling out of the parking lot in Mason’s cherry red Massarotti excited as could be. Contrary to both couples Cassie and Jason just tried not to look at each other once they were in the safety of the impala, even with the top down and the setting sun still washing the world in a warm light no one was looking at them anymore and they could not pretend to be happy for at least a few moments. Cassie crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from Jason, he looked at her one last time before starting up the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

It wasn’t a long drive from Pop’s to Twilight and Cassie watched the sign as it came into view. Where it had once said ‘Closing Soon’ it now held the title of a movie, ‘Gentlemen Prefer Blondes’, and for a moment the anger and discomfort of being beside Jason melted away and Cassie was filled with the joy of Jughead keeping his promise, simple words said over a summer that should have never been, but he kept them anyway.

Once parked Jason turned off the engine and turned to look at Cassie. She still sat stiff with her arms crossed and an indifferent look on her face. He unbuckled and opened his car door.

“I’m going to concession, you want anything?” He asked but Cassie still sat looking out of the windshield not even making any indication that she had even heard him. Jason shut the car door and turned to her. “You’re going to have to talk to me sooner or later.”

“I vote for later.” 

“Look, I’m going to the concession stand, I’m going to bring you back a pepsi and a popcorn and possibly some candy if they have anything good, when I get back we are going to talk.” Jason looked to her waiting for a response but when one didn’t come he opened the door and got out of the car. 

Once she could no longer see him in the rear view mirror Cassie relaxed and dropped her head back onto the headrest. It’s not that she didn’t want to talk to Jason, she just didn’t particularly want to talk either. She wasn’t thrilled with how she acted earlier in the week but she knew everything she said was true which made it hard to apologize. 

Jason wasn’t gone long and when he hopped into the backseat, as opposed to behind the wheel, Cassie’s head was still thrown against the seat and her eyes were shut. At first he didn’t try to talk to her but as more cars pulled into the lot and the darker it became he knew it was only a matter of time before the movie started and he would never get her to talk then.

“Cait, seriously we are going to talk before we leave tonight and if you don’t want to be talking during the movie I suggest you get chatty real fast.”

Cassie sighed then began moving to the back seat. Once situated she turned her body to face at Jason. “I’m not sorry for what I said Monday. I’m sorry about how I said it, but I refuse to be sorry about what was said.”

Jason nodded and took her hand in his. “That’s okay, you don’t have to be sorry about what you said, you were right anyway. You would be able to be friends with whoever you wanted if it wasn’t for me getting involved with Polly, I was being selfish. You were wrong about one thing though, I do need to apologize for what happened between Polly and I. It wasn’t something that just happened, I pursued her to get back at my family for forcing me, us, into this life. I never expected to actually like her, and I’m not sorry for liking her but I am sorry for putting you in this predicament, you don’t deserve it.” He smiled softly and squeezed her hand.

“Why does it feel like all of our conversations are either fights or apologies?” She asked.

“Because they mostly are.” He sighed, after a few moments of silence and the last few seconds of daylight passed Jason reached into his pocket and turned to Cassie. “Hey, I know that things are hard right now with us, but I’ve been carrying this around for a while and I think maybe you should have it.” He opened the box and revealed a ring Cassie had long admired. Rose gold with a large diamond in the center and smaller diamonds all around it and in the band. Penelope Blossom had once called it ‘a true work of art’ and Cassie had always believed it to be true. 

“Are you sure Jason?” She questioned, they knew it would have to be eventually but Cassie never expected it to be so soon, especially after everything they had gone though.

“I want to show you that I really am committed to making this work and that we may not be ‘Maryl’ or ‘Larter’ but we, ‘Cason’, definitely have a better ship name than they do.” He started, causing the two of them to laugh. “In all seriousness though, I want you to have it. Even if you don’t wear it having it may bring you some piece of mind that no matter what happened before I’m yours and I want you to be happy, as my friend and future Mrs. Blossom, I think that you should be friends with whoever you want and I’m not going to stop you, I won’t let Cheryl stop you either.” Jason took the ring from the box and held it out to the girl before him.

Cassie took it with a smile and slipped the ring onto her right hand. “Thank you Jason.” It grew quiet between them as she rested her Head on Jason’s shoulder. “Why do you think it’s so much harder for us?” She asked softly.

“Because I don’t think you and I were meant for this life. I think we were meant for things far greater than being ABCs.”

“Like what?”

Jason sighed. “Having a real life, with real passions and hobbies. Really falling in love and having real jobs and being the people we feel like we are as opposed to the people we present ourselves as. Cheryl was always meant for this life, she loves the parties, house parties or cotillions, she loves being the center of attention, she enjoys the grandeur of this life, I never have and neither had you.”

Cassie looked up at him with a smile. “At least we’re both the same that way.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek before resting her head back onto his shoulder just as the show began. “Now be quiet, this is my favorite movie.”


	14. Girls Date at Pop's

Cassie sat alone in a booth at Pop’s, tapping her freshly painted nails against the table as she waited for two girls to walk through the door. Betty and Veronica weren’t long though the breathtaking brunette holding the door open for her beautiful blonde friend as they made their way into the building. The took a quick look around before spotting Cassie and walked over to her, sliding into the booth across from her.

“Hey, how are you girls?” Cassie asked with a sweet smile.

“We’re good, you?” Betty replied.

Cassie nodded and looked towards Veronica “I’m good, did you enjoy the drive in last night?” 

“Yeah, that was a great movie. Jughead played your favorite.” Veronica said with a slight smirk.

Cassie took a deep breath and nodded. While she had been so happy by Jughead keeping his silly promise she also hadn’t thought that someone may have taken notice. “I noticed. Totally unexpected but wasn’t it great?” She asked in an attempt to play it off.

“Definitely.” The two girls across from her nodded.

Hermione then Lodge stepped up to the table holding her note pad and a pencil.“Can I get you ladies anything?” She asked with a polite smile. The girls nodded and placed their orders watching as Mrs. Lodge walked away before continuing their conversation.

“So, are you liking being River Vixens so far?”

“Yeah, it’s everything I thought it would be.” Betty replied in almost a whisper, as if afraid that someone might hear.

“It reminds me of my old school so that’s always nice.” 

“How is the transition going, between going to a big all girls school in the city to a small co-ed in the middle of nowhere?” Cassie asked with a giggle in her voice attempting to lighten the mood. It was very evident to anyone looking upon the girls that they weren’t quite comfortable, stiff with forced smiles and laughs. While they all liked one another and B and V were incredibly close neither of them really knew what to do with Cassie or how much of a friend she could or would be to them.

“Good, it’s certainly easier to get dates at school. Not that I had any problems with it before.” She smiled and turned to glance at Betty as her mother stepped up to the table with a tray.

“Here you go ladies, fries, a coffee, a coke, and a shake.” Smiles at the girls  as she placed the items on the table, the three girls thanked her before she walked away then turned back to their conversation.

“Jason says that practically the entire football team is after you for dates.” Cassie gushed before taking a sip of her coke.

“And she keeps rejecting them.” Betty interjected a smile and a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

“Not interested?” Cassie questioned Veronica wide eyed.

Veronica shook her head. “Not bored enough yet.” She insisted causing all three girls at the table to laugh.

Cassie looked to the blonde. “What about you Betty? You’ve certainly blossomed. Any boys in your life or are you still on the never ending Archie train?” She inquired.

Betty nodded and looked down at the table. “I’ve been seeing people.”

“She went on one date and kissed one boy.” Veronica intergected

Betty’s head shot back up to look at the girl across from her with wide eyes. “But I’m over Archie!” She insisted quickly in a defensive tone.

“Good. He didn’t deserve you anyway. You should go out more though, what about-” She cut herself off, whispering his name as she watched him walk through the door. “Jughead.”

Betty squinted her eyes in confusion “Jughead?”

“Oh, ugh, Jughead’s here.” Cassie replied quickly.

The two girls turned around to see their friend standing just inside the doorway. “Juggie? Hey!”Betty exclaimed with a smile. 

Jughead turned to them, caught off guard by the encounter. “Hey.” He replied.

“Do you want to join us?” Veronica offered, turning back to look at Cassie for a moment before turning back to Jughead.

He was still and quiet for a moment before shaking his head. “Ugh, no thanks. I’m going to write.” He said pointing to his bag.

“Alright, well we’ll be here if you change your mind.”Betty said with a smile.

Jughead nodded replied with a quick, “Yup.” then made his way to a booth on the other side of the dinner.

The two girls turned back around to face Cassie whose eyes were now staring into her coke. “What is up with you two? I can smell the tension from a mile away.” Veronica asked taking a dainty sip of her coffee.

Cassie sighed and shook her head. “It’s nothing V, really. Anyway, quickly changing the subject, are you two excited for homecoming?” She asked a wide grin painted onto her face.

Veronica perked up slightly “Homecoming?”

“You haven’t told her about homecoming yet?” Cassie asked Betty with wide eyes.

“I totally forgot. That’s coming up soon isn’t it?” Betty questioned.

Cassie nodded. “Next week.”

Betty looked down, stirring her shake with the straw. “My mom probably won’t let me go.”

Cassie and Veronica both gasped. “Unacceptable!” They exclaimed in unison. 

Betty’s head shot up and she looked quickly back and forth between the two girls who were each equally shocked by what had just happened. Cassie looked at Veronica with wide eyes, taking a deep breath before turning to Betty and continuing the conversation. “Okay that was weird, but yeah, totally unacceptable. You are a River Vixen, it’s an unwritten rule that you must participate in all homecoming week activities, that includes the game, the parade, and, most importantly, the homecoming dance. You have to go, unless you want Cheryl on your case for the rest of the season if not your entire life.” She whispered the last bit harshly causing the three of them to laugh lightly. “Seriously though, you will show up to your twenty year high school reunion, run into Cheryl and she will still bring up the fact that you didn’t go to homecoming your sophomore year of high school, then you’ll tell her that at least you got out of this town when she never did. Then I’ll have to be mad at you even though I’ll think you’re right because if I don’t the ABCs will get mad at me and then you’ll get to go back to wherever you’re living and my life will be a total cluster fuck all beacuse you did not go to this silly little dance.” Cassie exaggerated causing the two other girls to giggle even more viciously than before. “In all seriousness though, you should go. You’ll have fun, which I don’t think is a word you actually know the mean of.” She finally finished, taking a sip of her drink.

“I know how to have fun.” Betty insisted causing both brunettes to give her a questioning look. “Don’t look at me like that!”

Veronica placed her hand lightly on Betty’s arm to calm her. “For real, we are so going. We can go dress shopping and get ready together. Come on, I’ve never had girl friends that I could do this with in New York. Don’t deprive me of this iconic high school experience.” She pleaded, resting her head against Betty’s shoulder.

Betty looked at her and sighed. “Fine, but Cassie has to come along.”

“Wait, really?” Cassie asked in shock.

Veronica shot off of Betty’s shoulder with a grin. “Oh god yes! Why didn’t I think of that?”

“We could get ready at my place, Cheryl, Lily, and I usually get ready together though.” Cassie offered.

“That’s fine, the more the merrier.” Veronica insisted.

“I hope they see it that way.” Cassie mumbled.

“Oh my god, I am so excited I can’t even wait. Let’s go tomorrow after practice?” Veronica offered in an excited tone looking towards Betty.

Betty nodded and turned to Cassie. “Sounds okay with me.” 

“Me too, I’ll have Carter drop us off. As long as you don’t mind riding in an obnoxious red Bentley.” She said with a chuckle.

Veronica’s eyes grew wide again. “Bentley? As in like the car?”

Cassie nodded. “Well, Carter named it Morpheus or something, but yeah. Bentley Motors. You have to have seen it in the school’s parking lot. Four expensive red cars all in a row. Hard to miss.” She mumbled.

“Yeah but I didn’t know the Bentley was your brother’s. I honestly thought he was the Porsche.” Veronica explained.

“Nope, Lily’s the Porsche.” Cassie corrected.

“I thought she had a mini cooper.” Betty added, thinking back to Lily pulling up to school the day after her birthday with the top of the bright red mini rolled down singing at the top of her lungs with the girl that was currently sitting across from her.

“She totaled it this summer.” Cassie explained, remember the the call she had gotten from her very distressed brother in mid August.

“How?” Veronica asked.

“Well, she thought she saw Carter looking at another girl. She went off the deep end and drove the mini cooper through the beach house they were staying.”

“Oh god.” Betty mumbled, placing her hand over her mouth in shock.

“Yeah, she goes to anger management classes once a week but she’s better now. I think it’s probably because her and Carter went to the cabin alone at the end of summer, which can only mean that they started fucking which probably takes a lot of tension away.” Cassie’s eyes grew wide as she realized what she had just said. “Oh my god, forget I said that.”

“Okay, but what does being alone at the cabin have to do with having sex?” Veronica asked.

“It’s an ABC thing, but don’t worry about it. Forget I said anything, it was nice hanging out with you guys and I can’t wait to do it again, Lunch is on me. I’ll see ya tomorrow.” Cassie dug through her purse before pulling out several bills and dropping them on the table. She then stood up and waved to the two girls still in the booth. “Bye.”

“Bye.” They said with a wave.

Cassie began to walk away from the table and towards the door. On her way out she took a look at Jughead, watching him for a short moment as his fingers typed at the keys, his eyes glued to the screen, the same way she had seen him the first time that summer and a million times since then. Then she walked out of the door to Pop’s, pulling the ring from her pocket and slipping it onto her finger as she made her way down the street.


	15. Dresses and Dates

The next day after practice Cassie, Betty and Veronica stood around racks and racks dresses of all shapes, styles and lengths looking for things to try on. Veronica’s arms were filled with all kinds of black fabric. She stood next to Betty who held two pink dresses, both of which had been handed to her by Veronica. Cassie had several dresses in her hands each in a varying shade of red. The girls chatted on and off, mumbling about what parts of the dresses they liked and which they didn’t, their hands still pawing over the fabrics.

Cassie gasped as she picked up a beautiful pink dress. “Ugh I love this one.”

“So try it on.” Veronica suggested.

Cassie sighed. “I can’t. It’s pink.”

“And?” Veronica’s eyes were widened at the sorry excuse for an answer.

“All ABC formal dresses come in one color. Red.” Cassie explained bitterly, placing the dress back on the rack.

Veronica shook her head and took the dress from the rack, pushing it back into Cassie’s arms. “That doesn’t mean you can’t try it on.”

Cassie looked the dress over again. “That’s true.”

“We won’t tell anyone that you strayed from tradition.” Veronica assured with a smile. Cassie smiled back and held tightly to the pastel pink fabric as she continued to look at dresses. It wasn’t long before their arms were full and the three were making their way to the dressing room to try on their picks.

Veronica suggested one girl trying on their dresses while the other two commented on them. This was a format Cassie had tried many times with Lily and Cheryl and was content with the idea so she and Betty plopped themselves onto the bench outside the dressing rooms and waited for Veronica to show them her dresses.

Each dress that Veronica tried on was more beautiful than the last. The black materials clinging or flowing, all making her look flawless. She tried on four dresses before coming out in an absolute stunner. A knee length sleeveless dress with a fluffed skirt and a high neckline. Her pearls hung beautifully around the neck and the smile she wore was enough to stop hearts and Cassie was sure she had heard Betty gasp for breath when Veronica first walked out. She didn’t try on another dress.

When Veronica left the dressing room back in her clothes Betty stood up to make her way in but Cassie quickly stopped her. “Betty I picked this one up for me but I want you to try it on.” She held out a dress to the blonde who looked at it with wide eyes.

“It’s red.” Betty commented.

Cassie rolled her eyes. “Glad to see Riverdale is capable of teaching colors properly. I know it’s red, just try it on and let me see.”

Betty looked at the dress warily before taking the hanger from Cassie. “Fine, but I’m not getting it. Cheryl will hang me out to dry if I do.”

Cassie shook her head and sighed before pushing Betty into the dressing room. “Oh just be quiet and get it on.” Cassie sat back down now next to Veronica to wait for Betty to come out in the dress.

When she stepped out of the dressing room Betty walked awkwardly towards the two girls waiting for her. Her shoulders were tight and she kept trying to smooth the material of the dress. She looked beautiful in the dress and the red made her look like a different person but she was clearly uncomfortable so as quick as she came out she was back in changing into something else.

She stepped out in a few light pink dresses, her head high and shoulders relaxed; far more comfortable than she had been before. Finally she stepped out in a beautiful light pink dress made of tulle and silk and lace appliques. The straps were sheer and the V shaped neckline was covered in tulle to maintain a bit of elegant modesty. She held herself tall and she walked with complete confidence out to her friends. She stood there and looked at herself in the mirror letting the other two girls compliment her as she smiled and imagined how perfect homecoming would be in this dress with Veronica by her side. There was not another dress in the store that could have made Betty Cooper smile like that.

Cassie was the last one in the dressing room. She tried on the pink dress first. She smiled at the tulle and the lace and how girly she felt in it. Betty and Veronica gushed over how pretty she looked in pink. It had always been her favorite color but as she had stated earlier, ABC dresses only come in one color and that’s red. Though to be fair, pink was a shade of red if you asked the right people. But after a few minutes of staring at herself in the mirror Cassie went back into the dressing room to try on a real possibility for homecoming. She came out several more times in different shades of red dresses. They were all beautiful but none of them were right. She had one last dress to try on and when she slipped it onto her body it was perfect.

She stepped out of the dressing room with a large smile on her face. She gave a twirl for Betty and Veronica who clapped and whistled at the beautiful girl in the perfect red dress. It was lacy with mesh over the neckline and cap sleeves a fluffy knee length skirt. It had a keyhole back and silky ribbon laces tying up the dress, keeping the bodice close to her body.

“Well hello hot stuff.” Jason chuckled leaning against a wall in full view of the mirror and the dress Cassie had on her body.

Cassie turned around, a stunned expression on her face. “JJ, what are you doing here?” She took a few long strides over to him and they hugged tightly.

“Carter and I were hanging out and he said he had to come get you ladies from the mall I offered to do it and thought we could go out after, just the two of us.” He explained.

“Awe that’s so sweet of you.” Betty said with a smile, gazing upon the couple.

“You’re so sweet Jason.” Veronica added.

Jason smiled at the two girls on the bench. “Hey B, V.”

“We can find another ride home if you want to just go.” Veronica suggested.

Jason shook his head. “No no, I have no problem dropping you off. It’s practically on the way to where we’re going.”

Cassie pulled away from Jason and turned towards the girls. “Alright well I think we all know what ones we’re getting so we just need to get the ties and we’ll be ready.”

“Do I really need another red tie?” Jason argued.

“Yes!” Cassie replied wide eyed.

Jason threw his hands up in defense. “I was only joking. You look beautiful by the way, go get your clothes back on.”

Cassie stuck her tongue out at Jason then gave one last twirl before sauntering off back into the dressing room to change into the clothes she had worn that day. After changing she skipped out with the dress in one hand and grasped Jason’s tightly with the other. The four made their way over to the men’s ties to get matching colors for their dates. As Cassie stood there holding ties up to her dress she turned to Jason. “So, where are you taking me?” She asked with a sweet smile on her face.

He smiled and slung his arm over her shoulders. “I was thinking we could go pick up some food from Pop’s and sit on the bank of Sweetwater; just have a little impromptu picnic.”

“That sounds more like an afternoon date than an evening one.” She replied in a questioning tone.

“We’ll have fun. I promise. We can talk. Alone.” He half whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek.

“OOOOOOOOO alone. What are you going to do alone?” Veronica mocked.

“Gosh Veronica leave them be.” Betty pleaded with her, blushing slightly.

“Yeah Veronica leave us be.” Jason laughed and stuck his tongue out at the two girls then winked before turning back to Cassie and kissing the top of her head.

The girls giggled then quickly finished picking out the ties then made their way to the cash register. They placed their items onto the counter and smiled at the young blonde behind the counter. She looked to be in her early twenties and Jason was sure her had seen her in school just a few years ago. “Will you be paying together or separately.” The woman asked.

“Separately.” Betty and Veronica said together.

Cassie turned and made a face at them. “Together.” She corrected, pulling the wallet from her purse.

“What?” The two girls asked in shock.

“What?” Cassie questioned, in confusion. She thought she had been clear with her intentions.

“Why would we pay together?” Veronica asked.

“Because I’m paying for them.” Cassie explained pulling a credit card from one of the many slots.

“You don’t have to do that.” Betty assured, pulling out her own wallet.

Cassie rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry about it, I’ve got it.” She assured.

“No, we seriously can’t let you do that.” Veronica insisted.

“You can and you will.” Cassie demanded, bringing out her ‘ABC’ voice. The girls took a step back from her and for a moment all eyes were on Cassie. She brushed it off quickly with a giggle. “Seriously don’t worry about it. Today’s shopping expedition has been funded by none other than Daddy and that sounded really naughty and I didn’t mean it like that.” She corrected with another giggle as she swiped the card through the machine. Nothing else was said about her buying the dresses and soon they had left the store and had dropped Betty and Veronica off to their houses then made their way to Pop’s.

They ordered their food then sat together in a booth as they waited for their order to come up. Cassie had her phone in her hand and Jason smiled at her from across the table. “What are you doing?” He asked sweetly, playing with his lip.

“Posting something to instagram just give me one second.” She replied not even looking up from her phone.

Moments later Jason’s phone lit up with a notification. _‘CassieCantDeal has posted! Click here to check it out!’_ Jason smiled and opened up instagram to find Cassie’s most recent post.

[((Find Image Here))](http://aworldinsideaperson.tumblr.com/private/165367799124/tumblr_owbvdc0EJu1vu7zb0)

Jason smiled and liked the picture before reaching across the table to hold Cassie’s hand. They talked for several more minutes before their bag was brought out to them then they walked hand in hand back to the impala and made their way to Sweetwater.

They sat on the bank of Sweetwater eating their burgers and fries, Jason’s letterman jacket wrapped over Cassie’s shoulders, the two of them cozied together as they talked about their days and made jokes. They finished eating and Jason threw the bag of garbage into the car before cuddling back up to Cassie.

Her head was on his shoulder and his arm was pulling her closer to him, rubbing up and down over her upper arm. It was quiet for a long moment before Jason brought up a subject Cassie was always dreading. “So how was your summer? We haven’t had a real chance to talk about it.”

Cassie sighed. “It was good. I stayed with Grandma and Grandpa Alcott and I was left alone most of the time in that huge house. You?”

“It was good. Spent a lot of quality time with myself too.” He explained.

“Oh?” She looked up at him with a questioning look.

Jason looked down at her then and smiled shyly. “Not like that. Well yes like that but also just thinking.”

“About what?” She asked.

“About everything. What happened with Polly, what happened with us. All of it.” He moved his arm from around her shoulder and moved his hand into his lap beginning to twiddle his thumbs.

“Oh.” Was all she said

He nodded. “Yeah.” It was quiet and awkward between them for the first time that night. After a few moments Jason quickly turned to her. “Did you meet someone this summer?” He asked quickly.

“What?” She asked, eyes wide and filled with fear. Had Jughead told? Did Jason know what had happened between them that summer? Did he know everything?

“I’m not mad, I just want to know.” He explained, taking her hand in his.

Cassie took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, I did.”

“Tell me about him.” From the sound of his voice Cassie knew it wasn’t a request, more of a demand.

“Well he was smart and talented, driven, kind, and a total mystery half of the time we knew each other. It was like I talked all the time and he just soaked it all up, never giving anything back. He was everything I never thought I would have the opportunity to find in another person.” She explained quickly and poorly but Jughead was not an easy person to explain.

“Were you in love with him?” He questioned. It wasn’t an accusation but a rather curiosity.

Cassie contemplated the question for a moment. Not the answer, she knew the answer she just wasn’t sure if she was ready to say it outloud to Jason. But finally she nodded. “I think so. Sometimes I’m glad we spent the summer apart and I had the opportunity to meet him and other times I wish I had just gone with you so I didn’t have to deal with the hurt of losing him.”

Jason nodded in understanding. “I get that. I hate myself for going after Polly knowing I could never be with her because seeing her every single day and knowing I can’t have her kills me. At least your guy can kind of be out of sight out of mind.”

“Yeah sorta.” She spoke softly, if only it were true.

It was quiet between them a moment longer, not awkward just a moment of soaking in the information she had just revealed to him. “Did I tell you about why I started things with Polly in the first place?” He asked.

She shook her head. “No.” She said softly looking out to the slow moving waters of Sweetwater River.

“Well she’s pretty and smart and a Cooper, everything my family hates, and the night before I started pursuing her my parents and I got in a fight. It was more of a screaming match by the end of it. We fought about what I wanted versus what they wanted and how it was wrong of them to force us to be people we aren’t. I was so angry when I went to sleep that I was still mad at them the next morning and by the time first period started I had my eyes trained on Polly. I went after her to hurt my parents and it did; but it also hurt you and Polly. Not to mention Cheryl and Lilly, Mason and Carter, I hurt everyone I care about because I was being selfish. I thought about that a lot this summer, how I hurt the people I loved because I was rebelling against my parents. And in the end we ended up right back where we started, being forced to be people we aren’t for the sake of image.” He explained as if he had burned the memories into his brain for future reference.

Cassie was now looking at the side of Jason’s head. She took her hands and moved his face to look at her, they looked into each other’s eyes for a long moment before sharing a sweet and soft kiss. When they pulled apart Cassie spoke. “I love you Jason. I may not be in love with you like I was with the boy this summer but I do love and care about you. We keep saying we’re going to make this work but then we put so little effort into it, we have to try harder. Much harder. I want to be like Cheryl and Mason or Carter and Lily, okay maybe a little more on the Meryl end of things. I don’t think I could handle having your tongue down my throat in the school hallway.” They two laughed at the thought of being anything like Carter and Lily. “But holding hands, walking each other to class, driving me home after practice. Those are all things I think we could work with. Spending time together will probably help a lot more than we think. Like tonight has been one of my best nights with you and I want more time like this.” She explained grasping both of his hands tightly.

Jason nodded in agreement. “Me too and that all sounds great.” He now leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Cassie pulled away from him and smiled. “And there’s one more thing.”

“Yes?” He asked, a confused expression painting itself onto his face.

“I think you should talk to Polly. If you’re hurting she must be too and I don’t think she has anyone really aside from Betty and I think it could help the both of you.” The look in her eyes was kind and there was not a hint of deceit behind them.

Jason smiled and kissed her again. “You really are the sweetest girl I know. Far to sweet to be an ABC, were you switched at birth?”

“Oh god I hope so.” Cassie laughed.

Jason stood up and held his hand out to the girl on the ground. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

“Can’t we stay here? We’ll sleep in the back seat of the impala all snuggled together.” She offered hopefully.

Jason laughed and shook his head. “Nice try, we have school tomorrow and it’s rolling up on ten missy get in the car and we’ll pick up shakes from Pop’s on the way home.” Cassie sighed and took hold of his hand and he helped her up. Then he drove her home and kissed her goodnight on the porch, leaving her with a feeling of safety and warmth. He may not be Jughead but he was a good second choice.


End file.
